


[Collection] E-Rated AU Scenes from “From Sky to Earth”

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Character Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Consentacles, Dominant Lal Mirch, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Not Canon for Original Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Submissive Colonello (Reborn!), Submissive Dino (Reborn!), Submissive Reborn (Reborn!), Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator(s), Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: As Requested:1. Putting Tsuna to Bed - Tsuna/Takeshi - POV Takeshi - AU2. Limousine Ride - Dino/Romario - POV Romario - AU3. Adding Tsuyoshi -  Dino/Romario/Tsuyoshi -POV Dino - AU4. 'Petting' Tsuna - Kyoya/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Tsuna - AU5. Puppy-pile - Kyōya/Shoichi/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Kyōya - AU6. Bonding - Dino/Tsuna + Kyōya - POV Tsuna - AU7. Vine Sex/Consentacles - Hayato/Shoichi & Kyoya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna - AU8. Training Exercise - Lal/Colonello/ Reborn - POV Reborn9. Don Dino - Sub!Tsuyoshi, Pregnancy Kink, Birthing Kink, Extreme Anal - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Touma/Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuyoshi10. Alt Scene (Chap.33) - Fon/Reborn - POV Fon11. Iemitsu's Death (Ver 1): cannibalism, murder and dancing on someone's proverbial grave12. Seeds and Submission - Fon/Reborn/Skull (extreme uretheral play, vine-sex)





	1. Putting Tsuna to Bed - Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Takeshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathmf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathmf/gifts), [ElderDragon_93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/gifts), [Angelic_Xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Sky to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He eased his Tsuna-Sky's clothes off carefully, trying to be good, but after one of tou-san's training sessions even seams were too much for him and he didn't want Tsuna-Sky to suffer. Which meant that the boxers needed to come off, too. And his touch was causing interesting reactions; he traced a finger along the length of his Tsuna-Sky's cock gently, contemplating whether to dip his head and suck on the tempting thing.

"Hiiieee!" Oops. He hadn’t meant to wake his Tsuna-Sky up; when he looks up at him, his Tsuna-Sky's cheeks were bright pink, but it felt like it was more of the same embarrassment - that had had Tsuna-Sky protesting about his 'idol' status - from earlier rather than shock or shame, and it made him want to preen. Because it meant that his Tsuna-Sky saw him as valuable. "Yamamoto-kun?!"

"We had this discussion, Tsuna. You're my Sky now. Call me Takeshi, please?" He's on his knees beside his Tsuna-Sky's bed, and he really wants his Tsuna-Sky to sit up and use his name, and pet his hair. He'd been feeling so brittle, and then there'd been the bullet and Tsu and he felt better, and now he wanted to make his Tsuna-Sky feel good in thanks. His Tsuna-Sky sat up on the edge of the bed, wincing and there's a hand in his hair, and he rubs against it like a big cat, purring at the back of his throat.

"Takeshi, why am I naked?"

"Because tou-san's training sessions are torture, and seams are going to hurt in a few hours?"

"Takeshi, you look hungry. Try that again, please."

"Can I suck you, please, Tsuna?"

"Suck...?"

"You know. I want to make you feel good, and I think I'd enjoy doing it."

"Takeshi, I don't know what you mean. I'm not being coy. You do look very goood kneeling like that though." He wants Tsuna's hands back in his hair, wants to know what his Tsuna-Sky's cock tastes like on his tongue, and what his Flames feel like boiling against his in the heat of pleasure. He brushes his Flames against his Tsuna-Sky's experimentally, wanting to share his need because words were hard, and why couldn't he just bend his head and suck his Tsuna-Sky's cock. One of his Tsuna-Sky's small hands forces his chin up so he has to look into lava-red eyes. "I have no objections to anything you want, Takeshi; I just need you to explain things out loud."

He whines at the back of his throat; his Tsuna-Sky was cruel!

"Takeshi, who do you think gave me the talk?" Oh. _Oh_. His realisation must have shown in his eyes. "Exactly." Okay. He'd need to use his words. He could do that. Though it would be tricky when he got his mouth around his Tsuna-Sky's cock ... ”So what do you mean by suck, and why did it feel even better to have you touch me there than it does when I touch myself? And for that matter, why do I have butterflies and think you look really pretty on your knees?"

Urk. Okay, maybe he didn’t have the right words. But he could try? ”I want to use my mouth on your cock, Tsuna. It’s supposed to feel even better than a hand and um, I want to? Want to worship you."

His Tsuna-Sky squeaks. ”You don’t need to worship me, Takeshi!"

"But I want to, Tsuna. Let me?" His Tsuna-Sky’s legs part a little bit, and he makes a pleased sound and dips his head to lick the drop of moisture from the tip of his Tsuna-Sky’s cock. His Tsuna-Sky shrieks and pants and buries his hands in his hair and he finds himself purring again.

“Oh Kami, do that again, Takeshi.” His Tsuna-Sky tastes salty-sweet and a little bit bitter - like seaweed - and he definitely likes the flavour. So he’s happy to oblige, lapping at the tip and wrapping his Flames around his Tsuna-Sky’s so he can _feel_ his Tsuna-Sky’s pleasure with them, too. The hands in his hair cradle his head, coaxing him into taking more of his Tsuna-Sky’s cock into his mouth, and he does, and actually sucks, and his Tsuna-Sky’s hips jerk, rubbing his cock over his tongue, and that earns him another pulse of his Tsuna-Sky’s pleasure. “ _That’s_ what you meant by suck? You can do that whenever you want, Takeshi.”

He smiles around his Tsuna-Sky’s cock and pushes himself to take a bit more of it. It bumps at the soft roof of his mouth, and he barely avoids gagging; more was obviously going to take practice, but his Tsuna-Sky had just said he was allowed to do this whenever he wanted, so he could make puppy-dog eyes at his Tsuna-Sky and practise whenever he got the urge. Maybe he could use it as a reward for his Sky when he was teaching him kenjutsu? His tou-san would probably laugh his head off if he asked him to leave the dojo so he could reward his Tsuna-Sky. A hand around the base of his Tsuna-Sky’s cock solves the gagging problem for now, and he bobs his head, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive underside of it. His Tsuna-Sky is _very_ appreciative, the hands in his hair gently guiding him in his movements, molten-liquid Flames curling against his own in pleasure, and his own cock was hard and throbbing, the inside of his zip providing just enough friction to have him edging towards his own completion and apparently he was very much an uke, because he couldn’t imagine his Tsuna-Sky taking him in his mouth like this, but he could imagine his Tsuna-Sky over him, nudging his legs wider and his Tsuna-Sky’s cock being eased into his body and it made him shiver and whine around his mouthful of cock.

“That is if you’re enjoying yourself, Takeshi? Please say you’re enjoying yourself, Takeshi, because I am, and I’m about to cum, I think, and I’m not sure if you want me to do that in your mouth?” He answers his Tsuna-Sky’s question with a strong suck and an affirmative nod, stroking his Flames against his Tsuna-Sky’s demandingly and his Tsuna-Sky surrenders, hands tightening in his hair, hips twitching, and he swallows frantically, desperate to please, whining. His Tsuna-Sky’s foot presses against his cock and even through his trousers, it’s enough extra stimulation for him to cum too, and he rests his head against his Tsuna-Sky’s thigh as his endorphins surge and his Flames calm, his Tsuna-Sky’s pleasure soothing them.

”I enjoyed myself very much Tsuna. I came, too.”

”Hiiieee, you did?”

”Mhmm. Was enjoying myself so much that when you pressed your foot against my cock I made a mess of my boxers. Is there somewhere I can clean up?” He hadn’t thought this all the way through; if he didn’t do something about the sticky mess in his boxers Reborn _and_ his father would both twit him mercilessly.

“There’s a bathroom next to kaa-san’s bedroom, Takeshi.”

“Thanks, Tsuna. You should take another nap; tou-san’s training is going to catch up with you again and sleeping it off is best, if you can.” His Tsuna-Sky yawns and he encourages the sleepiness with his own Flames, trying to copy the trick his tou-san had been using on him since he was tiny - he had to be a Rain, too, Flames ran in families, which meant he had to be able to use his tou-san’s trick - and his Tsuna-Sky curled up in the blankets, and he slipped out. He had orders, but he didn’t think either Reborn or his tou-san would begrudge him making his Tsuna-Sky comfortable ...


	2. Limousine Ride - Dino/Romario - POV Romario

"Boss, you already have a dinner reservation." Reborn had warned him about Nana Sawada's Poison Cooking, and he'd made plans - with a certain amount of unsubtle prompting from his Sky's former tutor - to avoid having to deal with Dino being poisoned because he'd disrupted the woman's routine. "And I've pre-ordered. Give your kohai a hug; you can start work on the Seal shards tomorrow."  
  
"Romario -"  
  
"Boss. The sushi is the best in the prefecture and the senior chef is the parent of one of your kohai's Guardians." Tsunayoshi - his Boss's kohai - sparkles and hugs him.  
  
"Go. You'll like Takesushi, Dino-nii. And that explains why Takeshi's sleeping over tonight." He's not sure he was supposed to hear the last comment, but given that Dino hadn't blushed, his Sky certainly hadn't.  
  
"You heard your kohai, Dino." His use of Dino's name has his Sky obedient and slightly aroused, and it was adorable; he'd have to make sure they made thorough use of him this evening, or he would have a brat to deal with in the morning. "Limousine. Now."  
  
"Going. Going." He follows Dino out to the vehicle and admires just how toned his Sky's ass is when he bends to get into the limousine; Dino was shameless about his submissiveness and preference for bottoming, and knew how much that hip wiggle tempted him. "Romario, are you _trying_ to make me squirm?"  
  
"Of course, Boss. It's one of my pleasures in life." He closes the door behind him, and settles into one of the seats. "Bono, take us for a ... drive. We have some time to burn."  
  
"I thought you said -"  
  
"Mmm. You're too polite for your own good sometimes, Boss. If I hadn't gotten you out of there, we would have been eating poison cooking. You have a half hour to burn before we're due at Takesushi." The vehicle starts moving, and his pretty Sky whines, and he relents. He shuffles forward in the seat and spreads his legs to allow Dino enough space. His Sky pushes forward off the limousine seat to kneel at his feet, eager to be allowed to suck his cock.  
  
He's only half-hard; he's thirty-eight and arousal isn't instantaneous anymore unless his Sky is being _very_ pushy with his Flames, but Dino wouldn't have any issue having to suck him hard, and once he was hard, enthusiastically deep-throating his erection.  
  
His pants are carefully unzipped, his half-hard cock fished out, and his very pretty Boss licks and suckles at the tip of it, working him vigorously. He sinks his hands into the soft blond hair and enjoys the submission of his pretty Sky, and the way he's allowed to make full use of that hot, wet mouth. It doesn't take very long for it to coax him fully erect, and then Dino's kneeling up, and he leans back and hums in appreciation as his cock is smoothly swallowed and skillfully sucked. His Sky's Flames brush against his, conveying Dino's pleasure in having a cock buried in his throat, and he allows his hips to twitch and thrust, knowing that it'll enhance his Sky's enjoyment of it.  
  
Dino is neat and greedy in demanding that he spend himself in his throat, nose deep in his pubic hair, and his Sky hums in the pleasure at the presence of his cock in his pretty throat. His orgasm tries to sneak up on him, but he feels his balls start to rise, and he tightens his hands in soft blond hair, and he forces his cock as deeply as possible into his Sky's throat to Dino's delight. His pretty nymph of a Sky suckles him through his orgasm, draining him of everything he has to offer, and he finally has to resort to prying Dino off his cock, because he was getting hypersensitive and he'd had half an eye on the time.  
  
"Have you been good, Dino?" His Sky looks up at him, lips still shaped into an 'o', and his cock twitches in appreciation as that skilled tongue flicks out to catch the drip of cum. And he's so tempted to allow his Sky to coax him erect again.  
  
"It depends on what you mean by 'good'." Dino's voice rasps, and his cock twitches at the audible reminder of how roughly he'd just used his pretty nymph's throat.  
  
"Dino, if you're obfuscating like that, you haven't been good, and I'll deal with your pleasure later. If you behave." His Sky whines, but he holds firm, Flames bulwarked against the way his nymph of a Sky's writhed against his own. He reaches up and back, knocking on the privacy window, and, when he hears the crackle of the intercom system, gives instructions to Bono to head to Takesushi, trusting that Dino would revert from submissive nymph back to a reasonably responsible adult by the time they pulled up to the door.


	3. Adding Tsuyoshi - Dino/Romario/Tsuyoshi - POV Dino - ?

It's a struggle to stay 'up' with his consigliere - currently his only Guardian - prowling around him, at least somewhat territorial, the shadow of his cock still there in his throat. But his Romario wasn't backing down, and even the serving girl was somewhat intimidated and confused by the time they'd been delivered into the private room. His effort to stay the Don collapses on him when she leaves the room, and his Romario shakes his head and makes a gesture, and he kneels gracefully. "Anyone would think I'd been neglecting you, Boss."

"Only a little bit." Santa Maria, his voice sounded rough. He'd thought he'd finally adjusted to having his throat fucked, but apparently, it was his day to look and sound needy. "Please don't make me beg tonight, Romario. I'm not sure I could be Don Cavallone tomorrow if you do."

He raises an eyebrow at his consigliere, from his position on his knees, posture almost perfect and his cock semi-quiescent - not yet permitted to be involved - and debates the merits of trying to tempt Romario into making use of him again, but given their sushi had been pre-ordered, they would likely be interrupted before Romario had removed this morning's toy from his throbbing ass. Fortunately, his consigliere is the responsible one in this situation, though he's not sure he should be happy about that given his smile. "Back to the door, Boss, and 'sit' in seiza; it should soothe that itch in your brain."

He folds himself into the requisite position, and his Romario is right; it does help settle his brain, and he's almost leveled out enough to be Don Cavallone if he has to be.

(Seiza was a position of vulnerability, and ordering him to sit with his back to the door meant he had to trust Romario to _be_ his Guardian and guard him, trust him to protect him, rather than having to be alert and ready for any threat.)

He's sunk almost all the way into his Flames when the door to the room opens, and the full force of an Active Rain crashes into him, a raging Typhoon that sweeps him up, and sends him reeling and he whines at the back of his throat as he realises what Reborn had set him up for. "Will you sit with us, Autumn Rain?" Romario's voice is dry and amused, and he lets his consigliere speak for him while he desperately tries to find a point of balance that isn't total submission and incoherent begging for the Rain to carve himself a space in his Flames.

"Reborn is an unmerciful troll at times, isn't he, Cavallone-chan." He nods blindly, not even having seen the Rain yet, not sure he'll be able to stay coherent with the added provocation; just the man's Flames and voice enough to make him want to assume a more accessible and usable position. "And yes; I was expecting to spend at least some time in here showing off my skills with sushi, Romario-san. But somehow I don't think that's what you were asking about."

"It wasn't." He shivers as his Romario, the one person he trusts to keep him safe, offers him up on a platter to a stranger, but he can't bring himself to protest. "Are you interested?"

"You have to ask, Romario-san? He's a beautiful, submissive creature and I doubt I could keep my hands off him, if he's willing." He squirms, his ass throbbing at the way they were treating him as a thing rather than an equal partner.

"Why don't you show Tsuyoshi how willing you are, Dino? Make a tidy pile of your clothes beside the cupboard, and then assume, hmm, fourth position. Leave that pretty plug in place; we'll start with your mouth." He scrambles to obey, turning away from the Rain because he wants to be good, wants the promised use, wants to show his prospective Guardian just how well behaved he could be, and if he adds any more stimuli he's going to cum in his slacks. He takes the extra moment to fold his clothes and sinks down onto hands and knees, and finally allows himself a glance at the Rain Romario's offering him to and his cock jumps in appreciation. Tsuyoshi is easily his own height, with a swordsman's build and his mouth waters.

"Did this level of obedience take much training?" He watches the long fingers unzip the man's fly, and almost whines in desperation.

"Very little; it took him far longer to learn when he wasn't allowed to drop into this state. Dino, why don't you demonstrate just how good you are at cocksucking." He almost droops in relief, and barely manages to avoid tumbling over as he crawled close enough to his prospective new Rain to suck his cock. Tsuyoshi's sat cross-legged, but as he gets closer the man uncrosses his legs, allowing him to settle between them, and he sucks the Rain's cock eagerly, wanting to demonstrate his skill at this. "You can take control, Tsuyoshi; the more harshly you use his mouth, the more he's going to enjoy himself, and he's entirely capable of deepthroating a ten-inch cock." Unfamiliar hands tangle in his hair, cradling his skull and then he’s being forced to take the Rain’s whole length, and it’s held there in his throat with him swallowing convulsively until he’s light headed and so aroused he doesn’t care about anything other than keeping Autumn Rain. He’s allowed to breathe, just as he’s about to black out, and he takes one well-trained breath before Tsuyoshi’s cock is forced back into his throat again, and he hums in pleasure, and is rewarded with the cock he’s swallowing pulsing and he’d draw off to taste, but he’s held in place for Tsuyoshi’s entire orgasm, which he does his best to extend.

“Impressive.” The praise has him melting. "And his praise kink must make _everything_ easier."

"Oh yes.” Tsuyoshi pushes him away from his half-hard cock and he whines. "Come here, Dino. Tsuyoshi needs to make himself presentable again if we’re going to eat anything, and he can’t do that if you’re trying to coax him erect again.”

He crawls over to his Romario; Tsuyoshi had kept his Flames under careful control, not sinking into his waiting Sky, and as much as he’d been enjoying the hard use, he felt restless and unfulfilled. "There’s a yukata in the cupboard, Romario. One of the girls will need to help me bring everything in if we’re to remain undisturbed.” He buries his head in the cushions, still in fourth. “And that gorgeous ass is very distracting, especially with its jewellery."

"Mmmm. He works very hard to keep it so toned and ready for use." A hand ruffles his hair and he butts against it and Romario allows him to drape a heavy layer of Sky Flames over his Sunny Flames, which helps him to relax again."Go put the yukata on, and come up enough to talk, Dino. If you want Tsuyoshi as your Rain, there'll need to be some conversation." He doesn't like that idea. Can't he just spread his legs and allow his body to speak for him? "Dino." He scrambles to obey, and Tsuyoshi laughs.

"Such a pretty Sky, and so eager."

"Isn't he just." The Rain slips out of the room, but not out of his range as he ties the yukata around himself and hauls himself up from the very submissive state he'd really rather stay in into something more Don-and-Sky about to negotiate with a master swordsman and skilled Rain user. He tracks him and realises with a start that despite holding himself back and not succumbing to his Sky yet that Tsuyoshi had already made his decision, and Romario smiles at him. "Reborn chose him for you, and you know the little troll carries a fragment of your Flames with him, so Tsuyoshi has had days to make his decision. You're going to get well fed and well fucked, and Squalo is going to be torn between indignation and amusement at who you've tripped into your Flames and bed."

"Oh?" His voice was even raspier than it had been and his throat feels hollow; perhaps he'll be able to persuade his Sun and new Rain to share him later?

"He's one of the swordmasters Squalo was so annoyed about being unable to track down on his little tour, and one of the ones he'd been most looking forward to fighting. His son is young Tsunayoshi's Rain for want of a better title for him, and he's kept up his skills in the years since he hid himself away to raise his boy."

"You've done your research, Romario."

"Mmm. Of course I did, Boss. Wouldn't have let you drop in front of him if I wasn't confident he'd treat you well." He folds himself back into seiza, and his Sun smiles and leans over, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Given how besotted you were with Squalo when you were younger, and the taste in older men you've developed I was fairly confident he'd be a good fit for you.” He layers his Flames over Romario, affection, reward and rebuke all in one, and his Sun smiles a lazy smile. "Admit it, Boss. I saw the way you dropped when he brought his Flames to the surface, and your eagerness to suck his cock; I also bet that your ass is throbbing right now, and if we were to take turns fucking you for the next few hours we'd run out of stamina before you got too sore to continue."

He shuts his eyes, the image vivid, and teeters on the edge of dropping again. "Romario, if you want me to stay 'up', I need to not be thinking about just how good two cocks up my ass will feel." His Sun swallows semi-convulsively and he grins and has a little bit of revenge. "And you know as well as I do that you wouldn't run out of stamina before I was done, Romario."

"Brat." His Sun is interrupted by the door to the room opening, Tsuyoshi and several of his staff bringing in the dinner supplies, the Rain carrying a bundle of his own, separate from the food. There's an edge of mischief to the Rain's Flames, and he sits up properly in seiza, wishing to demonstrate his good behaviour. The staff move quickly and quietly, laying out the spread and unrolling a wrap of exceedingly sharp knives for Tsuyoshi, and then his new Rain is securing the door against the outside world and smiling. He's not sure he likes that smile, but it's a good sort of nerves; those of anticipation of where his Rain's tastes vary from those of his Sun. They'd been different in taking their pleasure in his throat; Romario liking to thrust, whilst Tsuyoshi had held him down, with the entire length buried in his throat allowing his convulsive swallows to bring him off. He catches himself sinking again, and Romario leans forward and uses a set of chopsticks to catch up a morsel of the food and he takes it delicately and chews carefully, giving up on his efforts for now. "How much of this needs to be eaten quickly, Tsuyoshi, and how much can wait until we've made use of our pretty and aroused Sky?"

The Rain grins. "All of it will keep for at least a few hours; it's a Flame technique I figured out years ago. I thought things might take a sexual turn first." Romario's hands untie his yukata, and Tsuyoshi retrieves a futon from a concealed corner, and he's coaxed down, the plug in his ass toyed with, and oiled fingers stroke over and around his opening. "How much preparation does he need, Romario?"

"Almost none. At least for normal use; fisting takes more patience, but he enjoys it." He whines, and spreads his legs, pleading, but his Sun and Rain are still teasing him; his plug is still in place, his ass throbbing, and he's trying to behave. "Why don't you take his toy out and fuck him, Tsuyoshi? He's very eager to be used just as hard as we can contrive." There's a chuckle from the Rain, and the stiff mattress shifts under him, and the oiled fingers pull the silvered plug free of his body, and then they're smoothing more oil over his internal walls.

"Please, please, please -" he begs, and his new Rain obliges, thick head of his cock pressing into his open hole, and he sighs in relief, and Romario circles round to his head. Once the head is in - a little challenging; the plug had been small and Tsuyoshi had made no effort to prepare him beyond oiling his ring - he forces himself up and back onto his hands and knees, taking the whole length. Except it isn't the whole length, because Tsuyoshi grips his hips, and he yelps as another two inches forces its way into his body, straightening the kink in his body out to make enough space for itself. "- oh fuck. Oh madre di Dio that feels good."

"If you're going to be so noisy, I'll find some way to plug your throat, Dino." The threat from his Sun is unnecessary; he's already distracted by the way Tsuyoshi's cock feels, and the other thrust that Tsuyoshi had made with his Flames. The typhoon of the man's Rain Flames had poured over him, through him, painted his Sky with vivid colors fighting with the friction that was making his ass clench and twitch and flutter around the man's cock as the most overwhelming of sensations. Between the two sets of sensation, he was overwhelmed, and his Rain makes an amused sound.

"You feel very good around my cock, Dino Cavallone, and even better against my Flames." The typhoon settles as Tsuyoshi grinds his cock even deeper into his ass, gentling into Rain that feels entirely at home with his Sky. Sword calloused hands spread his buttocks, allowing even deeper penetration, and oh Santa Maria how long was the man's cock? It felt more like a tantō spearing him now, and the amazingly intense sensation when he withdrew, his gut re-kinking and then straightening again when Tsuyoshi forced his way back in again; he scrabbles at the futon, and Romario makes an amused sound, and pets his hair as he's taken viciously. It was amazing, intense, so different from the way Romario teased him, but equally as good, equally as exhilarating. "I have no objections to you making him suck you Romario; his noises are delightful, but we shouldn't tempt anyone to investigate, and I'm not a selfish man."

Romario makes a sound of his own, and shifts, and he's being forced to take a cock in his mouth now, as well as in his ass, and he gives up the last shreds of self-control to revel in his submission and the friction that made pleasure shoot up his spine. He sucks desperately and tries to match the rhythm of the taking of his ass with tightening muscles. Not that either his Rain or Sun cares about his attempts, taking as much pleasure in his failures, the harsh breach when he mistimes his clenches, and the convulsive swallows around the intruder in his throat as they do in his successes, and both men's Flames wrap around his, shooting through his Flames and his nerves go up in white fire as he cums explosively. His muscles snap tight and Tsuyoshi rides out the spasms, and Romario cums down his throat for the second time in two hours, and withdraws, allowing him to pant and whine and beg his way through his new Rain's pleasure as oversensitive nerves protest the continued thrusts.

He spends the rest of the evening sprawled across his Sun and his Rain's laps when his Rain isn't showing off his knife skills and feeding him tiny morsels of delicious food. Romario has him twice more, and he decides that his Sun's cock is thicker and shorter, to Tsuyoshi's almost painful length, and he whines and squirms through the rigorous - and thoroughly enjoyable - use of his body, until his Sun presses fingers into his ass instead of his cock and makes a thoughtful sound. He makes a high-pitched needy sound as knuckles stretch his rim, though Romario doesn't force them inside. "We should move upstairs if we're going to wreck him further, Romario. I want a bed if we're going to double-team him _that_ way." He's scooped up into his Sun's arms, and he can feel the buzz of Romario abusing both their Flames against his skin. (His consigliere shouldn't be able to carry him, but had far too much fun doing so, they'd figured out a workaround, and he goes limp and compliant to make things easier.)

"Lead the way then Tsuyoshi." He whines, and Tsuyoshi laughs and his plug is slipped back in, and he's being carried upstairs and he's really looking forward to what's coming next ...


	4. 'Petting'  Tsuna - Kyoya/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Tsuna - AU

"Hiiieee -" his exclamation is cut off by Takeshi's lips slanting over his, and Kyōya's hand takes the opportunity to slide beneath the fabric of his boxers and he could flare his Flames and push them away from him, but he didn't  _want_  to. So he reaches out to them, wraps his arms around Takeshi and squirms against Kyōya. When Takeshi nips at his lower lip, he opens up, allows him to fuck his mouth with his tongue and digs his nails into his 'Rain's back. Kyōya's hand palms his cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking it from root to tip. "You smell so ripe, small carnivore, so ready to mate and be mated; are you?"

He manages to break from Takeshi's desperate, needy kisses long enough to gasp a 'yes', and the hand eases it's way lower to touch his balls, and the soft skin behind them, and he swallows and bites Takeshi's bottom lip retuning the earlier favour as one of Kyōya-senpai's fingers spears into his body, burying itself to the second knuckle so quickly his body couldn't resist and he whines. 

"Tell me what he's doing, Tsuna, please? Want you to remember it all so you can do it to me when we have time." The finger wriggles and curves, and the stretch feels quite good actually, and oh gods how was he supposed to say the lascivious things Kyōya was doing to his body out loud?! But Takeshi's Flames are insistent, playful, lapping at him and wearing away at his Will and he could distract him,  _but_.

"He's plunged a finger into me, Takeshi. It feels very strange, but also kind of amazing and he's trying to make my muscles relax I think, so that he can stick his cock in me; I can feel his erection against my thigh, and it's big and thick and hard and I want it,  _please_ , Kyōya." Takeshi kisses him hard, and Kyōya nuzzles at the back of his neck.

"Oh I will be very pleased to sink it into you, carnivore-mine. And very pleased to coach you through fucking your swordsman, too." Takeshi makes a whining sound at the casual statement. "Perhaps I will mount him, too; his ass is very attractive."

"Kyōya -" he drags Takeshi into another kiss before he could protest what their senpai was proposing.

"We could share him, carnivore-mine; make him whine and beg and plead with us to let him cum." A second of Kyōya's fingers presses into his hole and he clenches around them, riding them as much as he can given his position sandwiched between Kyōya and Takeshi. "Relax carnivore-mine. You'll stretch and you'll feel very, very good around my cock." There's a third finger, the stretch ruthless and edging on painful, and he rides the edge of his Will and whines and begs himself as Kyōya works his virgin hole and Takeshi pets and soothes him.

He makes a forlorn, broken sound when Kyōya pulls his fingers out of his opening, but then his Cloud? Glacier? presses his cock to his entrance and Takeshi swallows his yelp as Kyōya plunges into his body into a single thrust. Then Takeshi slides down the bed and "Hiiiee! Takeshi what are you doing?"

"Sucking your cock, Tsuna, because that way you'll enjoy what Kyōya's doing even more and create far less mess when he makes you cum." Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, his Takeshi's mouth had just wrapped itself around the tip of his cock, and how was he supposed to have any sort of stamina with both of them torturing him like this? 

"You're not supposed to have any stamina, carnivore-mine. We want your pleasure and your Flames and that's why we're doing this." Takeshi sucks him, and Kyōya fucks him, and there's too much sensation, too many Flames, too much pleasure being pressed on him to hold onto his sanity and his stamina, and his muscles spasm around Kyōya's cock as he cums down Takeshi's throat and he whines and whimpers as Kyōya keeps fucking him and Takeshi keeps sucking him, forcing him to stay hard. "Well done, carnivore-mine; a little more and you'll be done." He makes a pitiful sound, but Kyōya's cock was still driving into his ass and Takeshi's fingers stroked and probed at his violated opening and he shrieked and came again, and this time Kyōya followed him, cock pulsing and twitching and then softening and slipping out of his body. 

"Takeshi?"

"Came in my pants, Tsu-love." His body feels all sorts of loose and pleasured and delightful, but he wriggles down the bed to kiss his silly Takeshi and Kyōya hummed appreciatively behind him.

"Then we'll have to make sure you're well pleasured later, Takeshi." His Rain's - River's? - mouth tastes bitter sweet and he tangles their tongues and his Takeshi makes needy and desperate sounds. "But not now Takeshi-kun. I can feel Reborn-sensei coming up the stairs, and I doubt you want him to see you with a cock splitting you open. But it feels good, being fucked, and I want to share that with you as soon as possible." He pulls Takeshi back up the bed, and Kyōya pulls his boxers back up again and there's the sound of a zip and the gentle scouring of sand against skin, and they all somewhat decent when his tutor steps into the room...


	5. Sho-chan + Puppy-pile - Kyōya/Shoichi/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Kyōya

There was a small animal - possibly a fox-cub with that hair - in his small carnivore’s bed; one that he recognised that his small carnivore liked, and was protective of, and he raised an eyebrow at the baby-sword-carnivore, who nodded in agreement.

“Wake up, small animal.” The fox-cub bolts up with a start, and his small carnivore makes a sleepy, pleased noise from where he’s cradled in the baby-sword-carnivore’s arms.

“Here for me to play with, Sho-chan?”

“Uh -”

“Want to play with you, Sho-chan. Be so much fun kissing Sho-chan until Sho-chan’s brain stops -” his small carnivore had a filthy mouth, and the little fox-cub was bright pink, squirming and aroused. “- don’t overthink this Sho-chan. Can feel something’s changed, that you’ve got Flames too, and I want you to be _mine_ , part of my set, where I can keep you somewhat safe from my idiot father and my insane tutor and yourself, Sho-chan.” He wants to thoroughly pet his small carnivore for those sentiments; his small carnivore was adorable in his determination to be protective over _his_ own. The baby-sword-carnivore puts their small carnivore down on the bed, and his pants are very tight because his small carnivore goes _straight_ for the little fox-cub, and the baby-sword-carnivore has a pink tinge to his cheekbones, and it is a _very_ pretty sight. One that will make him cum in his pants like an untried herbivore if he doesn’t do something about it, because watching his small carnivore press his fox-cub into the mattress and kiss him ruthlessly was very very arousing.

“Come here, Takeshi.” Their baby-sword-carnivore starts, but flows into his arms willingly, like he had after sparring, and he smirks; as tempting as it would be to push the sword-carnivore down, and fuck his mouth, he suspected that the ‘River’ would appreciate being allowed to watch the stunning show on the bed, so hmm … he lets his second Flame - the one that had annoyed him so much until his ojiisan had brought in [kiri]-obasan and paid them to give him ideas of how to use it beyond lying with it - out and creates the potential for their clothes’ seams to fail. They do, and the clothes fall off, and he kicks them under the desk, out of the way, and bends the baby-sword-carnivore over the foot of the bed where he can watch the show and creates two bottles of lube. One he drops on the bed, where his small carnivore snatches it up once he’s shoved his own and the fox-cub’s clothes out of harm’s way, and the other he pours into his hand, warming it before sliding one finger into the baby-sword-carnivore’s entirely willing body.

" _Kyōya_ -" the single finger had been enough to tell him the baby-sword-carnivore was relaxed and receptive, and he’d slicked his cock and immediately replaced the finger with it, “- in His own Name, some warning, please!”

“Hn. You were made for this, Takeshi.” The soft, tight passage around his cock quivers and he soothes the baby-sword-carnivore by petting his flanks, and wrapping a hand around his cock. “Watch the show our small carnivore is putting on for us, and enjoy my use of you, baby-sword-carnivore.”

“Not a - fuck right there - baby, Kyōya.”

“You haven’t tested your teeth properly yet. Until you do so, you are the baby-sword-carnivore.” He forces the baby-sword-carnivore down, and drives into his ass over and over again as they both watch their small carnivore methodically taking apart and claiming the fox-cub. It’s a beautiful sight; the small carnivore imprinting every millimetre of the fox-cub onto his senses, nipping and licking and sucking and petting, the fox-cub writhing and pleading for more, but the small carnivore not giving him more. Yet.

“So pretty and so mine, Sho-chan. Going to take such good care of you; spread your legs for me so I can work you open for my cock, sweetheart.” The fox-cub spreads his legs wide, blushing, and his small carnivore works his hole with a great deal more care than he’s using on the baby-sword-carnivore; not that the baby-sword-carnivore is complaining. He strokes the baby-sword-carnivore’s cock, and there’s a whine, and then the soft, slick passage around his cock clamps tight, and the baby-sword-carnivore declares his pleasure and his need for more. “Look how pretty Takeshi looks with Kyōya-senpai working him so very ruthlessly, Sho-chan.”

The fox-cub looks, and yelps, and the small carnivore was wicked to have used the distraction of his use of the baby-sword-carnivore to get the fox-cub over the initial resistance to penetration. “Feels so strange, Tsu-kun. But good strange. Want more, please?” The small carnivore tugs the fox-cub up onto hands and knees, and fucks him with deep, ruthless thrusts, like he’d used on the small carnivore the first time he’d mated the small carnivore, and the baby-sword-carnivore whines and begs, and he matches his pace to the small carnivore’s, aiming for another orgasm from his current partner before he proposes rearranging things to his small carnivore. The baby-sword-carnivore was soft now, despite the provocation, but clearly enjoying himself, so they could put him at the bottom of the pile, and then the fox-cub and his small carnivore could keep fucking the fox-cub, and he could mate his small carnivore again. " _Tsu-kun!_ "

The fox-cub collapses under his small carnivore, and the small carnivore follows him down, hips jerking and he wants to be the one who makes his small carnivore make those sounds. “So good, Sho-chan. You did so well, my gorgeous boy.” The baby-sword-carnivore spasms around his cock again, and he makes an amused sound that has the small carnivore looking up at him with a smile. “You want me under you, don’t you Kyōya-senpai?” He nods, and the small carnivore smiles. “Is Takeshi still soft?” He pulls the baby-sword-carnivore up from the bed, allowing the small carnivore to inspect his ‘River’. “Soft, but looking well fucked and pleased with his state, senpai. Sho-chan, would you like to have Takeshi-kun beneath you? He’s going to feel _very_ good around your cock.”

“Around my cock?”

“We’ll put him under you, and slide your cock into his ass, and he’ll very much enjoy it, Sho-chan. Then Kyōya’ll fuck me to his heart’s content, and you’ll get a taste of his vigour with a buffer to keep it from getting painful. Don’t want you to hurt, Sho-chan.” The fox-cub whines, and he pulls out of the still spasming ass of the baby-sword-carnivore and flops him onto the bed, allowing him to sprawl on his back, cock soft and hole twitching. The baby-sword-carnivore reaches for the fox-cub, sighing in relief as he’s re-occupied, and contorting himself to kiss the fox-cub.

He pulls the small carnivore to himself, dragging him up onto his tiptoes and plunging two of his long fingers into the small carnivore’s breeding hole. (Not that he’d succeeded in breeding his small carnivore yet, but he’d keep trying.) The tight muscles protest his penetration, but he chuffs and the small carnivore leans into him trustingly, and he creates another set of possibilities and his small carnivore whines and swats at him. “Kyōya, why can’t you just use lube like a normal human being?”

“Hn.” He releases his small carnivore, and licks the sweet slick off his fingers; he didn’t know why the trick only worked on the small carnivore, nor why the small carnivore protested, but it made him so much easier to wrap around his cock. (And increased the probability of succeeding in breeding his small carnivore and mate.)

“Kyōya -” the small carnivore squeaks as he’s pulled back onto his cock, slick, tight flesh parting without resistance for his length. "- _I’m male_. Yes, I enjoy your cock, but that doesn’t mean I can be bred, and if you actually manage to change reality enough to make it possible, I will spank you and then take away your sparring and combat privileges for the entire length of any pregnancy."

He bites the small carnivore’s shoulder, marking him, and then shifts them both, so the small carnivore’s erect cock nudges against the fox-cub’s opening. He withdraws and slams into with enough force to make his small carnivore yelp and moan and the fox-cub squeak, and he keeps it up, revelling in the feel of his small carnivore and the noises that his pack were making because of _him_. The fox-cub breaks first, babbling incoherently and being petted by the baby-sword-carnivore and then his small carnivore’s hole locked impossibly tight around his cock, and he bit him again, and they collapsed into a pile of bodies only prevented from crushing the baby-sword-carnivore by the small carnivore’s Flames.

(The four of them squirm, softening cocks slipping free from slick holes as they find a comfortable position to nap and he makes things tidy and ‘decent’ again.)


	6. Bonding - Dino/Tsuna + Kyōya - POV Tsuna - AU

“Don’t worry about it; I enjoyed it. You have to be Tsunayoshi, right? Hi, I’m Dino, tenth Boss of the Cavallone.” His tutor was laughing, and one of the Cavallone men had his head in his hands, either laughing or sobbing, he’s not sure which. “I’d offer to shake hands, but I’m a little tied up right now.”

“And Kyōya did a very pretty job of it, Dino-san.” He folds himself down into seiza, next to the blonde, and then looks up at his Glacier with his best fluffy-small-carnivore smile - the one that makes the older teen melt - and asks Kyōya for some privacy with his eyes. His wish is granted - Kyōya pulling tricks feels like sandpaper against his fingertips - and Dino looks up at him with wide eyes, limed with orange fire.

“Tsuna -” He presses one of his fingers to the blonde’s lips, and shivers when it’s sucked on. He lets his Flames curl to the surface, to brush against the Sky Flames still dancing across the man’s skin. He shuts his eyes and bites his lip as his Flames _surge_ to meet Dino’s, and the blonde gasps and arches and pulls him down and onto his chest. He sprawls on the broad chest and debates what to do next; Dino’s squirming decides for him, and he traces a finger along the whip wrapped around the man’s upper torso.

“I got handed a really interesting book yesterday, Dino-san. I wanted to test some of the things in it out, and here you are all tied up and wriggly.” He’s not sure whether it’s his action in tracing the whip, or his words that make the man beneath him melt. “Would you mind being my test subject and plaything, Dino-san?”

“Oh gods, not at all, Tsuna.”

“Good.” He presses his Flames against his new senpai in the same way as he’d tried on Kyōya, and sits up, sliding back along the blonde’s form until his butt makes contact with a very large, very hard cock, barely contained by a pair of well-fitted jeans. “Anything I should know about before I play with you, Dino?” He drops the suffix; he trusts Kyōya to keep what’s happening private and that Dino’s one Guardian - he could feel the man’s Sun Flames lingering on Dino’s skin - and Reborn would corral the men. Given the way Dino’s Flames ‘feel’ - home, welcome, need, submission and a whole cocktail of other emotions he wasn’t quite familiar enough to pick up on - the suffix would be unhelpful, and he slides a bit further back and shapes the blonde’s cock through his jeans before popping the four buttons.

“No hard limits. No soft ones you’re likely to run into, either.” He slips a hand inside the jeans, and eased the impressively oversized cock out of them; he can’t touch thumb and index finger around it, and it leaves his mouth watering. He’s only tried this twice so far, but he had a steep learning curve - which Reborn’s Flames had only exaggerated - and he’d managed to deep throat Kyōya’s cock, so sucking Dino’s couldn’t be _that_ hard.

Okay, maybe he’d overestimated his abilities, because just trying to get the head of Dino’s cock in his mouth was stretching the corners of his lips to the point where they felt sore, and he has to retreat to lick and kiss at the tip rather than try to suck the whole thing. But that just made it even more arousing and fuck, he really wanted to see what it would feel like buried in his throat and in his ass, and he nudges at the piece of the inside of his head that feels like Kyōya until he gets a ≪Yes, small carnivore?≫

≪Need some help with playing with Dino, Kyōya.≫

≪Personal or physical, small carnivore?≫

≪That lubrication trick, Kyōya, please? He’s got a reallllly big cock and I want to ride it.≫ His body loosens and slickens without warning and he blows a mental kiss at his Glacier. ≪I promise to play prize for a spar between you and ’Keshi later, Kyōya.≫

≪I’ll hold you to it. Enjoy the ride, small carnivore.≫

“Uh, Tsuna, people hurting themselves on me is a soft limit, sweetheart, -” he uses one hand to steady the blonde’s cock, and presses himself back and down onto it, feeling the way his flesh parted easily and slickly around its head, and Dino thumps his head back against the dirt path and murmurs “- madre di Dio, how?!” as he comes to rest in the cradle of the man’s hips, the whole length buried in his body. Which felt _amazing_ ; it was like he was being shared between Kyōya and Takeshi again and he clenches his muscles experimentally, dragging a moan from the blonde beneath him.

“Kyōya has a creation flame as well as his primary; it didn’t take him very long to figure out how to bypass the stretchy-messy-lubrication stage of sex so that we could straight to the _really_ fun part of this.” He shifts himself so that he can get his knees under himself and pushes up, rising up, and oh gods, that said everything about Dino’s length. He sinks back down and moans in pleasure at the sensations and the friction, and mentally praises Kyōya for making it feel so good. He leans forward and unties the whip, earning himself a whine from the man beneath him, but he guides large hands to his hips and Dino gets the picture, hands warming with Sky Flames and helping him to maintain his rhythm, and he moans in unselfconscious pleasure. “I think you should come and play with us sometimes, Dino. Perhaps Kyōya and I could put you between us and I could appreciate the lovely thick cock you’re in possession of and Kyōya will make you hurt the way I think you want to hurt.”

He clenches down hard on the cock he’s violating himself on and Dino gasps before he can answer, back arching and driving it in as deep as it’ll go and he cums; the spasms of his ass bring the Sky off too, and he collapses forward onto Dino’s chest, and the cock in his ass softens and slips free and he feels bereft, hollow and empty despite the strange Flames burning brightly in his gut. “I think I’d like that, Tsuna.”

“Good. Kyōya-senpai, could I have some clothes again now, please; I think we might need to play nice with people again and I’ve noticed that everyone seems to get very distracted when I’m en deshabille.”

“Hn.” He sees the moment that Dino realises he’s had an audience in the Sky’s eyes, and the cock under his ass twitches in re-arousal.

“Yes, we could play with him now, Kyōya-senpai, but he’s got a dinner date with Tsuyoshi-sensei and we don’t want him too tired to court a potential Rain, do we?” Dino swallows and he grins, and his Glacier steps in to offer him his hand, reclothing him as he stands up. "You might want to button your jeans before Kyōya-senpai drops the illusion ..."


	7. Vine Sex/Consentacles - Hayato/Shoichi & Kyoya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

“Can we, um, try playing with your Flames and those vines again, Shoichi?” His pretty new Italian’s blush was totally adorable and very, very obvious given his near translucent skin. His Sho-chan is almost as pink and it’s just as cute.

“That’s ultimately for Sho-chan to decide, but it would be very pretty thing to watch, and you know how much I enjoy that, Sho-chan. Picture Hayato writhing in midair, your vines stretching that pretty body obscenely -” His Forest looks thoughtfully at him before nodding, and he grins, cock already hardening in anticipation. “- Kyoya, I think Hayato-kun might need a little help with lubrication for Sho-chan’s vines, but no more assistance than that; watching him as they make his body stretch is going to be the really pretty bit.”

“But not here, Tsu-kun. We might damage Nana-san’s house, and I don’t want to deal with her poison cooking again.” He shudders at the memory; his kaa-san had excellent self-control, and she’d never hurt him the way Bianchi-san had hurt Hayato, but narcolepsy wasn’t fun. “Kyoya, could we use your training area?”

“Hn.”

“And if you want to watch, Tsu-kun, you have to be good. No touching us, or yourself, until I say so.” He pouts at Sho-chan, but that was a small price to pay for getting to watch.

* * *

Sho-chan bounces into the clearing, and buries his hands in the forest’s floor - incidentally giving himself, Kyoya and Hayato a _wonderful_ view of his bubble butt - and his verdant green Flames spiral out of him lazily. “Kyoya and his grandfather have done a number on the plant life, here, but I’m not sure I need _actual_ seeds to do this.”

“Come here, small carnivore. There is an observation space, and I want you to warm my cock while we watch our Desert and Forest play with each other.” He squeaks, but his Glacier is implacable, and he surrenders before he’s picked up and made to take Kyoya’s cock anyway. Not that he objects! Kyoya’s strength and willingness to apply _consensual_ force to their interactions was ridiculously hot, but if Kyoya did that right now, he’d cum _everywhere_ the moment his cock was fully seated in his ass, and then Sho-chan would pout at him and not let him watch the pretty show and he was babbling and hopefully it was all in his head? Maybe? If he was lucky? “Noted, small carnivore; it will be a pleasure to keep manhandling you.”

“Hayato-kun, unless you want me to rip your clothes off you, I suggest that you strip.” There was a circle of buds peeping out of the soil around Shoichi, who had a blissed out expression on his lips, and he shivers in appreciation, and then moans in delight as Kyoya unceremoniously unbuttons his own fly, slits the seam of his pants and pushes straight into his ass with only the older boy’s Desert secondary easing the penetration - and only enough to stop it hurting him at that. He settles back into Kyoya’s lap, itching to stroke himself, but he’s _trying_ to be good. His pretty Desert, on the other hand, was more interested in being naughty, given that he was still wearing clothes, and oh, this was going to be incredibly pretty.

“I’m sure one of us can replace his clothes, Sho-chan.” As if his Forest had been waiting for that information, two of the vines explode out of the soil and wrap themselves around Hayato’s wrists, and there’s a delighted moan from the pale Italian at the way he’s being ‘plant’-handled as they pull him towards Shoichi and up onto tippy-toes.

“So Hayato. Do you want to face our gorgeous Earth, but be folded up so he can see the vines spreading you open, or spreadeagled and facing away from him so he gets the full glory of your … shame?”

“Want to see and be seen, Shoichi.” Two more vines shoot up out of the soil, and there’s a certain amount of strangled squeaking as his Desert was folded in half and manipulated into position.

Kyoya hums in amusement in his ear as he twitches his hips and a Desert Flame cock ring loops itself around the base of his cock and balls with just a touch of ice to keep it the ‘center’ of his attention. “Hn. You’re supposed to be paying attention to the pretty show the other carnivore and the fox cub are putting on for us, not getting off, little carnivore.”

“Mean.” The single word is just a pro-forma complaint about the cock ring, and he settles back to watch as the next two vines ease their way out of the soil, spiralling up lazily to wind up Hayato-kun’s anticipation of being penetration. “Is Hayato nice and slick for Sho-chan, Kyoya?”

“Mhmmm. And temporarily clean all the way through, just in case the fox-cub decides to really test the carnivore’s limits.” Something about that idea, or what might potentially happen has his Glacier vibrating in anticipation and fuck, it was like that experiment with the toys Hayato had shyly unpacked from his luggage - if it wasn’t for the cock ring … the first blunt tip of one of the vines, slender, less than half an inch wide, nudges at the tight furled hole between his Desert’s ass-cheeks, and Kyoya’s arm around his waist clamps tighter. “The carnivore is a Desert; I have some ideas that he and I should work on.” He shudders, and his evil Glacier had timed the words just right, so that it appeared to be a sympathetic response to that first penetration of an unstretched hole.

“I can feel the way you’re trying to resist, Hayato-kun. You feel incredibly tight and hot around the tip of my vine.” Sho-chan’s eyes were the same verdant green as his Flames, and it was only Kyoya’s fingers sliding into his mouth that stopped his exclamation at the confirmation his Forest could _feel_ what the vines were doing to his Desert. He was going to have to _beg_ Sho-chan to do this to him at some point. “I have a dozen vines I can feel through, Hayato, and I’d like to get them all in you. Do you think you can manage that?”

A part of his mind notes that his Hayato can’t see the ring of buds still only just peeking out of the soil around Sho-chan, and just how big some of them have swollen to, and his own body clenches in sympathy at the stretch that Hayato must be about to endure - and enjoy. His Desert nods, and Kyoya snickers. “I felt that clench, little carnivore. Shall I scale myself to the vine our Hayato is taking? See if you can endure as long as he does?” His answer is to moan as his body spasms through an untouched, dry orgasm, and he can feel Kyoya’s devious pleasure at the fact in his Glacier’s Flames. He whines when the cock in his ass shrinks to match the slim vine that was still vanishing into Hayato’s ass; it had to be at least ten inches in and still feeding itself deeper and he squirms, trying to get more stimulation from Kyoya’s far-too-slender-to-be-fun cock. “Patience, little carnivore; you’ve seen just how large a vine the fox-cub intends the carnivore to take, and you’ll be very full if he manages to take that."

The vine withdraws achingly slowly from Hayato’s ass, and the cock in his own shrinks to a tiny stub that barely stretches his ring. “ _Kyoya!_ ”

“As soon as the fox-cub makes use of the next vine, little carnivore. Perhaps I’ll match depth, too, this time.” He whines, pleading with his Glacier to be merciful, but Kyoya waits for the next vine to line itself up with Hayato’s slightly shiny and still tightly furled hole, and when it punches in, burying itself eight inches deep in a single thrust that makes Hayato arch and moan in pleasure, Kyoya’s cock goes from non-existent to pleasantly filling his ass again to _almost_ too deep as its head nudges at the bend in his gut - which is suspiciously sensitive, given what he knows of human male anatomy - and takes said bend in an unnatural way that makes him squirm.

Exactly how deep had Shoichi decided his vines needed to be buried in Hayato’s body?

“He’s exploring just how sensitive your pretty Italian carnivore is, little carnivore; look how he squirms for Shoichi. Isn’t it pretty?” Sensation sparks to life as Kyoya’s cock keeps wriggling, making room for itself far deeper in his gut than it should be, and he moans, leaning back into his Glacier’s chest.

“ _Very_ pretty.” Kyoya’s hands stroke his sides, and his evil Glacier hums thoughtfully. He finds himself squeaking a complaint as Kyoya’s cock shrinks to non-existence in time with Sho-chan’s vine being withdrawn from his Hayato’s body. ‘’ _Kyoya_."

“But you’ll appreciate it more given a moment to anticipate things getting more … challenging, little carnivore.” He can only whine; the arm clamped around his waist was too tight for him to escape without using actual force, and as Kyoya’s mood was playful and he was enjoying things despite his frustration he had no intention of fighting his way free. “I know you can be patient.”

He wanted to growl, but the next vine was already erupting from the soil, and Hayato was whining, his hole throbbing, twitching and generally inviting penetration, and he really wanted to see his gorgeous Desert arch and moan at the thick length currently threatening to plunge into that opening and - judging by how deep he’d felt Kyoya’s cock squirm, and the way his Glacier’s Desert had been modifying his body to ‘take’ its unnaturally thorough occupation - so deep into his Desert that Hayato’s body was going to bulge _obscenely_. He shudders in anticipation, and is rewarded with the return of Kyoya’s cock, more swollen, but still well within his capabilities. His evil Glacier gives him barely an inch and a half of its length though, and he looks up to realise Sho-chan was watching _him_ with hooded, contemplative eyes, and both he and Hayato whine appreciatively as four vines shoot up, and wrap tightly around Hayato’s abdomen - it was going to make the sensations even more exquisite, and oh thank Inari, _there_ was Kyoya’s cock sinking into him properly.

“Shall I corset you, too, my pretty little mate?” He nods, and Desert Flames wrap themselves around his abdomen, constraining the space available to his Glacier’s cock and he peeks through half-lidded eyes at the largest of the vine buds poking up from the ground and tries to imagine how everything would fit - he didn’t think it would, but it would be a lot of fun _trying_. The light corseting was already making things feel more intense, like Kyoya had increased his size, but he hadn’t and he moans as it pushes around the first bend and shrieks as a new patch of sensitivity - Flame-created - is compressed by it as it keeps snaking deeper. The deeper penetration should feel unnatural, perhaps even unpleasant, but given the way Kyoya’s Flames were crawling ahead of his cock it just felt good. “Mmmm. And it feels good for me, too, little carnivore. Having so much of myself buried inside you is exceedingly arousing; can you take more?” He nods, and Kyoya nipped at his earlobe in delight, and he gasps as what feels like another foot pushes into his body and the corseting Flames suddenly feel _much_ tighter. 

The smallest of the vines curls around the one currently penetrating Hayato, its tip probing at his Desert’s well stuffed hole, and he moans in anticipation of what having a second cock plunge into his own body would feel like, only to shriek again as instead of plunging into that hole, the vine encircled Hayato’s cock, and then the thin tip infiltrated his Desert’s urethra and Kyoya’s Flames did the same, and it felt wrong-but-then-amazing as his sweet spot was massaged from both sides. 

He melts; there was so much sensation, but Sho-chan wasn’t done with Hayato’s body, and his Glacier was cruel and wicked and engaged in a little oneupsmanship, and he wants to scream in frustration as Kyoya’s cock rapidly shrinks back out of his body, leaving him feeling hollowed out. “Watch Hayato, Tsuna-koi.” He leans back into his evil Glacier’s embrace, and watches as Sho-chan’s vine inches back out of Hayato’s body far more slowly than Kyoya’s cock had been withdrawn from his ass. The sight is fascinating; the length of vine that Hayato’s body was willing to take was _obscene_ and he squirmed at the idea of seeing the tip of one of Sho-chan’s vines peeking out between Hayato’s lips, having impaled his Desert _completely_. Almost eight foot of vine emerges from his pretty Italian, leaving the Desert’s hole weakly trying to close up, and Sho-chan grins at him, and plunges his fingers into Hayato, teasing and testing and confirming that Hayato was stretching smoothly, and that Kyoya’s Flame-based lubrication was still working. It was; Shoichi’s fingers dripped when he withdrew them. 

His Forest smiles, a finger held to his lips, and Kyoya’s hand snakes over his mouth to muffle him as the next vine his Desert was going to take _erupted_ from the soil, and oh Inari, there was a reason for the hand over his mouth because that was enough to make his eyes water and the surprise had caused him to clamp up instinctively just as Kyoya’s version punched into his own body. It felt amazing, the stretch rapid and brutal, and the corset only amplifying his sensitivity to the point where he felt every obscene inch of its impossible growth as it rapidly propagated in length to match - he presumed - the length of vine that was still pouring into Hayato’s body; his Desert was moaning weakly as more of the vine kept pushing into his ass. 

His eyes widened as the vine kept shoving itself in further, and he wants to ask how long the vine in his Desert _is_. He must have spoken out loud, because Kyoya chuckled and answered him. “It’s pooling in his stomach now, little carnivore; would you like to be so full? It would be intense; I’ve barely occupied a fifth of the space that the fox-cub is currently using.” He shudders and whines, and his Glacier’s Flames make it quite clear that he was amused by his response. “So shall I fill you that full, little carnivore mine?”

He nods, and the impossible cock - more tentacle than anything else at this point - and Kyoya’s Flames start to push deeper, every inch excruciatingly sensitive, and strange, and he’s left panting, breathless as the Flame corset constricts the space available to it.

“Mmmm. I think I want to see you bulge, little carnivore, and it will make catching up with how stuffed the fox-cub has our new packmate … easier.” He’s too focused on the sensations of being penetrated ever deeper by Kyoya’s cock to answer, but he does whine when the gentle pressure around his abdomen from his Glacier’s Flames releases. “Look down, little carnivore-mine.”

He does, and swallows; he’d been so caught up in the sensations, he hadn’t registered how swollen he now was, nor how Sho-chan was fingering Hayato’s pink and stretched opening speculatively, eyes flicking to the thick buds still just poking out of the soil assessingly, and oh fuck, he’s not sure if he wants more, but he was too far gone to do anything but trust that Kyoya would keep him safe. 

“We’re catching up with how full our pretty new packmate is, but -” he whines pitifully as the cock-tentacle filling him slithers back out of his lower intestine, retreating at a speed that left his back arching and his body quaking as it threw him into orgasming - albeit dry, because his cock was still thoroughly stuffed by Kyoya’s Flames - and then left him feeling limp and hollow from its absence. “Our new packmate’s body is flexing to allow ever thicker objects to penetrate it … fully. I, little carnivore, am merely adjusting my cock to fit your available spaces, -”

“Kyoyaaaa -” his Glacier’s name turns into a moan as, in time with Sho-chan’s re-penetration of Hayato, Kyoya’s cock - even thicker than before - shoves itself back inside him with vicious speed, and he’d be willing to believe that neither it, nor the intense sensations from such rapid penetration had slowed until it was so deep inside him that he had to pant to get enough air.

“Halfway there, little carnivore-mine.” He whines, and his evil Glacier chuckles into his hair. “You only have to say stop and I’ll stop, Tsuna-koi.” The use of his name, and _that_ suffix by _Kyoya_ makes his spine arch, and every muscle in his body spasm and protest as he orgasms around the impossible intruder into his body. “Though I think I’d prefer if you did that again, it felt incredible.”

He can’t speak; too absorbed in the sensations to do anything other than pant, and moan appreciatively as the fire burnt up his spine, and Kyoya’s tentacle-cock inched its way deeper into his body. 

“Keep your eyes on your Italian carnivore, Tsuna-koi; look how swollen he is, how aroused and needy. Imagine him that full for months at a time, incubating cubs for our pack.” He shudders and arches, the dry orgasm explosive in its intensity, and Kyoya purrs in his ear. “Didn’t your new tutor tell you that if all else fails your Mist - or in our case, your Desert - will make sure you have an heir, Tsuna-koi?”

No, Reborn hadn’t, and he whines, biting his lip at the image that had been planted in his head. 

“But that’s for much later. Now -” he shrieks as the thin tendril of Flame that had infiltrated his cock started moving again, fucking his cock and his stomach felt _full_. Like he’d eaten a whole homecoming feast by himself. “- eyes on our Italian, Tsuna-koi.”

He tries to focus, and there’s movement in Hayato’s throat and he blinks as he realises that Shoichi was going to fulfil the fantasy he hadn’t even vocalised. His Italian’s mouth opens in a mute scream - one that the Flames in the clearing were definitely indicating was in pleasure - and he shivers as he sees the tip of the vine poke its way out of Hayato’s mouth, and then shrieks as he feels Kyoya’s cock-tentacle begin to push its way out of his stomach and into his throat. He barely registers the vine tip flowering, its petals brushing against Hayato’s lips, in favour of the intense and disconcertingly pleasurable sensation of his throat being full of cock. He should be choking; should be flailing and panicking at the lack of oxygen but instead although he was a little light-headed, it was barely noticeable. The cock-tentacle thrusts, stroking itself and his own guts with slow, obscene motions that have him writhing in his Glacier’s lap.

The flower petals fall, and the vine retreats from Hayato’s throat, and he whines as Kyoya’s cock does the same, leaving him feeling hollow and empty. “More, Tsuna-koi? I think our pretty Italian carnivore could certainly take more than he has, and he’s definitely appreciating how I’m debauching you.” One of Kyoya’s hands strokes his side gently, soothingly as he pants, and tries to hold himself up, failing, and there’s a chuckle from his evil Glacier. “Feel how Hayato-kun’s Flames are fluctuating, Tsuna-koi; I think we’re about to see him copy what Sho-chan’s doing to him.”

Kyoya’s hand tangles itself in his hair and drags him into a kiss that makes him whine, especially when his Glacier’s tongue presses into his mouth, leaving him feeling a little less hollow. When the kiss is broken, he’s breathless and needy, desperate, and he can see that there’s a second bud breaching the soil beneath his Forest, slimmer than the one that was now threatening his pretty - and needy - Desert’s ass. He should say something, should warn his Forest, but Kyoya’s cock spears into him and he loses his mind a little all over again, and by the time he’s almost aware again, there’s a gasping shriek of pleasure from Shoichi, and he mourns the fact he wasn’t paying attention to the way his Forest had looked as Hayato’s first vine tore through Shoichi’s pants and penetrated his ass.

“Mmm. I’m sure I could show you what he looked like Tsuna-koi. Illusions and Ice mix _very_ well.” He makes an eager sound and his evil minded Glacier laughs. “Such a shameless Earth, little carnivore.”

“Not the only one -” his voice is all raspy, and he feels the twitch as his Glacier _thoroughly_ enjoys the way he sounds. “- can we do that again, Kyoya?”

“What would you like to do again, Tsuna-koi?”

He whines, but Kyoya strokes his still stuffed cock and he squirms on the blunt spear that now occupied far too little of his body for his preferences. “All-through, _please_ , Kyoya!”

“Absolutely, Tsuna-koi.” He shrieks as the cock in his ass swells and lengthens until he can feel his abdomen starting to bulge from the volume of his Glacier’s cock. “Perhaps we will make it possible for you to carry, too; would you like to be swollen and full for months at a time, sweetheart?” He nods - a little hesitantly - and he can feel his Glacier’s lips curve. “We’ll negotiate that properly when people start to pressure those of us with inheritances for heirs.”

He wants to continue that discussion, but the intense sensation of Kyoya’s cock rapidly filling his hollowed out body up again and the slim Flame strand that was still stuffing his cock resumed wriggling and prodding at his prostate from the ‘wrong’ side. He tries to mumble something, but Kyoya’s cock-tentacle had raced through his body, was already shoving its way into his throat and the Flames that had made it pleasurable the first time were only enhancing things _even_ further, and his evil Glacier definitely seemed to be intent on fucking his brains right out of his head because he’d completely lost track of what he was objecting to; it couldn’t be the pleasure that was being pressed on him, so much friction - it should be too much, but - and the head of his Glacier’s cock on his tongue, filling his mouth with bitter-sweet precum, making him crave to suck it. 

Not that was going to be possible, and judging by the hungry and hungry-but-dazed looks in Sho-chan’s and Hayato’s eyes he must look a sight with pre-cum dripping from his lips - not that Hayato could talk, not with a second flower decorating his lips, and another vine teasing at his bone-pale rim, and given the way Sho-chan was wriggling, pressing himself down and onto the vine he was impaled on, too - Kyoya hums, and he whines soundlessly as the cock withdraws far enough that he has to breathe normally, and then there’s a chilly replica pressing to his lips and he sucks it gratefully as Sho-chan’s slimmest vine untangles itself from Hayato’s cock, withdrawing from it, and his Forest is permitted - or perhaps encouraged, by the vine in his ass - to wrap his lips round Hayato’s cock and suck.

The cock-tentacle in his body retreats, half-inch by half-inch, the Real Illusion that allowed it to pass through his system - and for it to feel good - peeling away with it, leaving him feeling a little hollow but without pain or discomfort, the Glacial ‘cocksicle’ in his mouth melting, and he whines, still not quite completely satisfied. “Oh, little carnivore, so insatiable.” The flame tentacle in his cock resumes wriggling as Kyoya’s cock settles back to what he thinks is its normal size. “I thought you might enjoy watching the finale of our fox-cub and Italian carnivore’s little show; can’t you feel how close to climaxing the fox-cub is, and how close to sated - and exhausted - our pretty Italian is?”

He still whines, but quietly, the stimulation of his cock and the size of the one he was impaled on enough to keep him mostly quiescent, especially with Kyoya’s murmured promise of what was about to happen. Sho-chan was entangled in vines now, held in place, throat massaging Hayato’s thick cock, more and more vines stuffing themselves into both his Guardians’ available holes, and he sees the tiny movement, the arch, the pink flush and the frantically twitching rim of Hayato’s thoroughly violated opening as his Desert cums; that’s enough for Sho-chan, who follows suit, and he misses the vines’ retreat as his own - explosive - orgasm leaves his vision grey.

“I’ll show how pretty they were later, Tsuna-koi.” Kyoya murmurs in his ear as he comes round; he was empty and hollow but sated, and he refrains from whining about missing it after that reassurance. “But for now we should get the fox-cub and our Italian dressed again.”


	8. Training Exercise - Lal/Colonello/Reborn - POV Reborn

His Desert - because Lal’s Flames had reached out for his almost as soon as they’d stepped into the same room, and as much as it galled him, Idiotsu had been good for _something_ ; even if it had been an accident on the idiot Sky’s part - had the sort of smirk on her lips that made him shiver. “Colonello has a gap in his training for obvious reasons, and I need a ‘volunteer’ to help me whip him into shape.”

He facepalms, and wonders which out of the three of his bedmates had been telling tales; one of them had to have been.

“I was thinking that he and I could share you. I would be in charge -” he catches the whine in the back of his throat at the idea of Lal topping him, and Colonello being there to see it, “- the others would love to watch, but I’m not interested in their cocks - or asses - so they’re going to stay away and allow me to direct play.”

“And what about _my_ preferences?”

Lal’s lips curve into amusement. “Given what I’ve been told about what you like in bed, Reborn, I doubted you’d have any objections to my proposition, especially since I’m offering up Colonello for you to bury your cock in.”

“Does he get a choice?”

“He has a safeword; it’s all part of the agreement we have. But I don’t want to damage him, and I’m rather … enthusiastic with my toys, and he’s completely new to being one.”

“… so I’m to be your demonstration dummy.”

“I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” There’s mischief in her eyes. A very familiar sort of mischief, given he regularly sees it in his mirror, and in Verde and Skull’s eyes (but not in Fon’s; he hides his mischievousness better). “Given what Verde said about how he broke you in, you’ll thoroughly enjoy the sort of torture I like to put my toys through, Earth-mine.”

“… I’m turning the tables on Verde next time he crawls into my bed.”

“I’d warn him, but I suspect that things will be more entertaining if I don’t …” Her eyes sparkle in amusement. “… I can give you pointers on how to be the dominant, but I doubt you’ll be _that_ successful; I remember the women you were interested in before. Did you ever actually top, Reborn, or did you do what they wanted in bed?”

He pinks as he thinks back on how he’d yielded to Daniela, how Luce had forced his submission and his early delight in kneeling between a woman’s legs and licking her until she shrieked and begged for mercy.

“Don’t be ashamed of enjoying your submission, Reborn. I’m actually amazed you kept it after Her, -” Lal cuts herself off, and he shivers, mood broken slightly, until she shifts, stepping closer, and tilting his chin up, takes a kiss, and runs her Flames over and against his, the Desert that scours the Earth into sensitivity, and he moans into their kiss; she breaks it, and he whines. “- such a gorgeous man. If I didn’t have Colonello to train and keep, I might be tempted, but I prefer to focus on one toy, and I suspect if I tried to ride your cock, I might run into the traps She left behind - even if only in my own head, Reborn.”

He pulls a face. He’s greedy - though not quite as bad as Verde, and Fon’s grandson, both of whom would kidnap members of their set if they felt neglected by them - and there’s part of his brain that wants all of his own in his bed permanently, but after everything, it _had_ to be by their choice, but if they offered -

“Let me summon Colonello, and then while we’re waiting for my idiot, you can kneel and demonstrate your skill with your tongue and help me form my cock for later.” He looks at her in confusion, and she laughs. “While technology has caught up with the idea of a woman fucking a man and made it possible, I learned to improvise with Flames almost as soon as I knew what they were; you’ll see what I mean in a short while.”

He’s curious, but it makes sense that she’d be able to manipulate her body - and Flames - into forming a cock, given that Shamal could do the opposite to the point of full fertility. (And there was the long-standing modification that Tsuyoshi’s Flames had nurtured and hidden until Shamal had caught the man suffering with morning sickness and coaxed the whole story about Takeshi and his birth from him.)

She taps a message into her cell phone, checks the answering message, and then puts it down on the bed side table, and spreads her legs, allowing her skirt to ride up enough for him to see that she’s not wearing any panties. He takes the hint, kneeling between her legs, and breathing in her musky, aroused scent. It hums along his nerves, wraps itself around his libido and her Flames race across his Earth with the scent, sensitising him to her desires.

She hums in pleasure as he touches his tongue to her naked flesh, hands tangling in his hair, but comfortable guidance, not demand or order, not yet. His Desert tastes fantastic, and he dives in, licking and sucking and nipping at her flesh, following her urgings, and she sighs her first orgasm, fluids coating his chin and dripping, and he wonders why Colonello hasn’t appeared yet.

“Because I sent him to retrieve something from Kyoto before I came to talk to you, Reborn.” That makes sense, he supposes, and he rocks back onto his heels and looks up at her - he has to look a state, with her juices dripping down his chin - and her expression is surprisingly soft, and it’s far more intimate than even tasting her had been, given the way her Flames now covered him, and all the shields she’d let fall. “Now, I promised to explain what you could do to contribute to the cock I’m going to fuck you senseless with, Reborn. How much cock-sucking have the others been coaxing you into? Daniela obviously had you well trained to please a women -”

He swallows convulsively as the _very_ enjoyable memory of choking on Skull’s cock as the Lackey had challenged him to keep sucking even as he enlarged his cock surfaces and Lal smiles.

“- given your expression, one of them has been very enthusiastic about teaching you. I might have to watch if the others allow me to. But for now, just concentrate on working my clit, and don’t be surprised by what happens, Reborn.”

She scoots closer to the edge of the bed, and he settles back between her legs, teasing her, avoiding her clit until her hands sink back into his hair and guide him to the right place. He latches on obligingly, flicking at its exposed tip with his tongue, and sinking fingers back into her slick heat, curving them to stroke it from the inside, too. It throbs, and increases in size, and he hums in delight, which makes her squirm, and tighten her grip. He sinks into himself, allowing his own arousal to pool and grow - unashamed of the slick dripping from his own body’s Mist-begotten alterations - even as her clit extends into something far larger, and he moans as her hips rock, sliding it over his tongue.

He keeps sucking at her clit until it’s brushing at the back of his throat, and then whines when she presses a thumb to the corner of her mouth and sucks harder, swallowing convulsively and looking up at her with his best impression of lucky-Tsuna’s kicked puppy expression and she laughs. “Oh, you’re a treasure, Reborn. You can have more if you insist, but you’re going to make Colonello whimper when he sees just what you want me to use on your ass.”

She strokes his cheek and her clit - her cock? - throbs in his mouth, nudging at the back of his throat, and he makes a small greedy sound.

“Skull told me you’re Misty enough to adapt, so am I stretching Colonello and putting him beneath you, or we taking one hole each, Reborn? Or is that question cruel, and I should just make use of you until you’re a limp mess?”

He hums his agreement to the third option, and swallows, demonstrating how he’d managed to kill his gag reflex, and drawing an appreciative sound from her as her clit-cock breached his throat.

“I want to play a little before Colonello gets here, and I need to know just how much you enjoy this for myself, before I show you off for my idiota -” the word was definitely affectionate, “- so up on the bed, Reborn, and face the mirror so I can see just how much you like a thick cock.” He scrambles up, and sprawls forward on the bed, ass in the air, and she laughs at his eagerness, but not unkindly.

There’s a snick - a pocket knife; he knows what hers sounds like - and a tearing sound that should be impossible, given the fabric is Leon-made, and his cock throbs as she methodically shreds first his trousers and then his jacket and shirt, even cutting through the straps of both his holdout holsters and he whines and rubs his thighs together, desperate, and she settles behind him, still clothed, but with her skirt pushed up onto her hips - he’s watching her in the mirror - and her thick clit-cock with its smooth head bobbing gently. She leans forward, wedging a pillow under his belly, and then runs exploratory fingers over his ass and down to the slick, dripping hole that his Flames had created, and plunges two fingers into it making him drop his head and whine in relief at _finally_ getting internal stimulation.

“So wet and needy, Reborn, but as this isn’t the hole I’m interested in, you’ll have to make do with what I’m willing to offer you.” His muscles twitch and attempt to grasp her fingers when she withdraws them, and then there’s the squeak of a push-pump bottle being pumped, and he only gets a fraction of a seconds warning before she plunges a finger into his ass, and it _burns_. Not in pain, but enough to make him yelp in surprise. “I checked with Shamal that my favourite lube would be safe for you based on your last medical, but it’s going to make everything a lot more … intense. Nothing that Colonello’s ready for, but I thought you might appreciate it.”

Her finger feels _huge_ and the prickling sensation - simultaneously hot and cold - spreads and spreads until it feels like it’s going to consume him whole, and then it merges with his Flames, courses up his nerves, and the sensation of four fingers working his ass is both surprising and totally not surprising at all, and his world reels.

“So have any of your pretty tops fisted you yet, Reborn?” He shakes his head. “That is a shame; given the way your pretty little pussy is dripping and your ass is sucking at my hand, your body likes the idea, and I was planning to oblige it; that way I can increase my size a little further and _really_ abuse your greedy hole.” He shivers, the crude words reminding him of just who Lal had been, combined with the flash of a mental image - him in the big Don’s bed at the Iron Fort, Daniela and Lal ‘playing’ with him and each other - driving him to teeter on the edge of orgasm. Not that she lets him cum, her free hand clamping tight around the base of his cock even as she tucks her thumb and pushes past what resistance his body has left to fill him in a brand new way.

Her fist feels strange - and thinking that much means battling past the intense sensations the lube was inducing as it swung between being freezing cold and scorchingly hot erratically - and given he’d put himself in Skull’s mischievous hands because he couldn’t stand his Forest’s put upon expression when Verde had been taunting him, and had taken everything that Skull had wanted to dish out (vine tentacles and expanding cocks and so very demanding that he take pleasure in it all) that was a weird thing to think. But it was strange; the difference had to be that her hand had bones, his body unable to compress it, forced wide, and he shrieks as her knuckles graze over his prostate and his body clamps down. Hard. So hard that the distant bit of his mind, the one that had walled itself off from the sensations because he was paranoid, is actually concerned that he might have broken something in her wrist, but the rest of his mind doesn’t care as he coats the pillow beneath his hips with his cum.

Her hand slips free of his body with a sound that makes his cheeks flame, but Lal merely examines his - he assumes - gaping hole almost clinically, and then her hands are fitting something to his cock, and he whines. “You’ve had your ‘normal’ orgasm, Reborn. Consider this round training in not needing it to be involved for things to be enjoyable; I’ll release it when Colonello’s all slick and loose and ready for you to be buried in him. And later I’ll let you ride his cock until you’re ready to beg for help to cum; Fon says that it’s not easy to make you beg, but that you do so _beautifully_ once you’ve broken.”

Traitors. All his own were traitors. It’d serve them right if he stayed resolutely chibi and made puppy-dog eyes at Nana for a few weeks and curled up between her and Bianchi - in a completely platonic way, of course. Lal snickers and then there are fine-boned hands grasping his hips tightly, and the smooth head of her clit-cock sliding into his ass so sweet and easy that he bucks shamelessly.

“Patience. Let me make myself something fitting for such a greedy little hole. I wouldn’t want you to be bored after cumming on my fist, and we do need to put on a pretty show for the idiota speeding towards us.” Unlike the others Colonello isn’t his, so he can’t track him, but Lal obviously can, which was a puzzle he’d have to have to hand to Verde. Later. When he didn’t have a cock that was trying to rival Skull’s tearing him open, making him whine at the incredible stretch, vicious Flames, burning along his nerves, and something trapping his cock, preventing it getting more than semi-hard. “Ah. There we go. Large enough to make you whine, but not so large that anything will be more than lightly bruised once I start _enjoying_ myself.”

She snaps her hips, and the full length of her creation drives into him, head almost too deep, just meeting the resistance that Skull had explained to him - and then folded him into a knot and driven past, impaling him on more than a foot of thick cock, just to prove he could - and he moans as it only adds to the sensations that she was piling on top of each other faster and faster, seeking to overwhelm him, and it reminds him of the way that Shamal would toy with a lover when he’d first taken him under his wing, overwhelming them, wrapping them up in his Flames, and wringing them out. (There was affection under it, and need, so he wasn’t too worried about how he’d end up, but still, he might need to set pipsqueak-Dino’s Mist on her, to make sure there wasn’t anything too twisted up in her head.)

She keeps snapping her hips, driving her clit-cock into his ass over and over again and driving him more than a little bit insane with the friction - especially given the way it combined with the terrifying lube she’d used to open him up - and his cock tried to harden, and if it hadn’t been for the fiery pleasure dancing up his spine, the restriction around it would hurt, but instead his pussy was clenching, the tension of approaching release seeking an outlet. “You can cum, but I’m not releasing your cock.”

He shudders, and abruptly the knot unravels, his body wringing down around the thick intruder in his ass, fluids spurting from his slit - and he knew about squirting, but to have it happen to _him_ \- and Lal gentles him through the orgasm, hands stroking his sides rather than digging into his hips.

“Good boy.” He shivers, head sinking down, the praise somehow _more_ for having been preceded by everything else. “Daniela must have adored you. Now shhh, Colonello’s about to open the door, and I’m going to pull out of you, and you’re going to feel very open, but we’ll get you stuffed again before you drop.”

The door opens - he recognises the creak - and there’s a sound from Colonello who steps in hastily and shuts the door behind him. “Gods, Lal, I didn’t think you were serious.” She sets her hands back on his hips, and eases back, and he whines as her clit-cock is drawn out of his body, and madre di Dio how big had she made it? He feels so very empty, and Lal coos, and fingers his opening, and pets his Flames.

“You’re doing very well, Reborn.” He preens, and she rubs a bit more of the evil lube into his rim, making it tingle and burn simultaneously, and he whines, hiding his face in his arms. “Strip, Colonello, and get yourself hard -”

“- already am. You look amazing, Lal, and fuck, Reborn, who’d have thought you liked _this_.” He whines, and Lal laughs, and Desert Flames seep into his muscles leaving him feeling less open.

“You’re going to sink your cock into Reborn’s ass, and then hold very still while I prepare you for his cock. Cum, and this stops and I tie you up while I finish playing with Reborn.” The Rain pauses, swallowing, Adam’s apple bobbing, and he watches the conflict in his eyes via the mirror; how much had Lal warmed him up to this idea? Judging by Colonello’s expression it was entirely possible he was being thrown in the deep end. “You swore that you’d do anything to be mine, Colonello. I’ve given you a safe word, and Reborn is my Earth -”

“Anything for you, Lal, but um, I pretty much want to cum already, and -”

“- then use your fucking Flames, kora.” Colonello’s eyes widen, and he wants to laugh despite the way he’s sprawled on his bed with a woman’s fingers toying with his ass and a hollow feeling from her cock; he wondered if Lal was the originator of that, or if she was using it as an affectation to crank Colonello’s arousal even higher. “You can cum when you’re on Reborn’s cock, kora, but not before.”

The man shivers, and resumes stripping, and it was a shame that Colonello was both a Rain, and definitely entirely Lal’s because he could definitely appreciate adding him to his set. (He suspected of all of them, Colonello and Lal would both curse and bless the pacifier stasis; they were the most likely to have kept themselves healthy and fit, but also to have pushed themselves to their limits, and potentially have picked up serious injuries.) He tries to reach out, to check whether Colonello has Earth Flames, too, but Lal’s Desert, fierce and possessive almost scours his skin raw for his presumption.

More of the Flames scour out his ass, and he almost expects them to form themselves into a thick plug, but they retreat before surging into his slit and ‘stitching’ it up. He makes a curious sound -

“- he has a long way to go before he gets to negotiate with anyone for a brat, and I don’t want him to make a ‘mistake’.”

“I wouldn’t -” she presses a finger to the man’s lips - the finger she’d traced over his lips after they’d been ‘stitched’ up by her Flames, and Colonello licks his lips, and he sees the need flare even hotter in the man’s eyes. “- yes, Lal.”

“Good. Show me that you know how to prepare an ass to be fucked, kora. There’s lube on the bed.”

“Is he okay with this?”

“Absolutely, kora. He’s certainly enjoyed himself so far.”

“Reborn?”

“M’good.” His voice is low, breathy, and even to his own hearing he sounds well-fucked, lazy and sated, and it seems to be enough for the youngest of the Arcobaleno, who he watches pick up the lube - not, he notes, the one that Lal preferred to use on her toys, but a more generic one, and he’s both sad and grateful for that - and pour a generous amount onto his fingers. He checks the tackiness, rubbing his fingers together thoughtfully, and then presses one to his re-tightened hole. If he hadn’t already been well-fucked, wasn’t anticipating another round, and wanting to conserve his strength, he’d push back onto it, but instead he relaxes into the touch, noting the differences. Colonello was gentle, Rain lapping at his senses, and the resistance in his muscles, coaxing them open slowly, carefully, rather than the whirlwind of sensation that had let Lal prepare him so brutally quickly.

“Kora, if you’d said that was what you were packing, I might have taken you for a few stress relief rides before.” Smugness radiates from Colonello, and he melts even further as Rain Flames seep up his spine, and two fingers become three, and four, and he wonders if he’s going to get fisted for a second time that day, only with Colonello’s far bigger hands this time. “Go on; I experimented earlier and he loved it.”

He moans as Colonello tucks his thumb in and presses, not bothering to try and ease the way, and his body gives way after a moment, and he shrieks as Colonello’s hand plunges all the way in, his body sucking it in greedily to fill his empty hole. He quivers, his body torn between a third orgasm and the tight restricting bands around his cock, preventing it from getting hard again.

“You know you want to cum for me Reborn. You never thought you’d be in this position, did you? On your hands and knees with a fist up your tight ass? You were so uptight after that day -” There’s a smack and Colonello whines.

“But Lal -”

“Not sexy. Appreciate the toy I’m allowing you to play with; worship him -” Colonello twists his hand, an unconscious motion that trips him over the edge, untangles the knot that had been building despite the way Lal has his cock trussed up, and his muscles spasm tight, his slit gushes again - despite the way it’s also restricted - and Desert Flames surge over both of them possessively. “- _praise_ his willingness to play with us. If he wasn’t willing to act as insulation I’d burn you out, kora.”

Colonello makes a sound, and he looks up, and into the mirror, and is rewarded with the sight - given the way Lal’s moved behind the man - of him taking at least one of her fingers. The man looks conflicted, whining as Lal’s arm moves, but his cock bobbing. “Sinking your cock into me will help with the sensations, ‘kora’.”

His words surprise Colonello, and he withdraws his hand almost too abruptly, stretching his hole brutally, leaving it throbbing. “Che. Can’t trust you with anything, kora.” There’s a slick sound as Lal’s finger pops out of what he assumes is Colonello’s virgin hole - and mio Dio, he hadn’t expected to want it wrapped around his cock so desperately, given how much he’d been enjoying cock over the last few months - and then there’s her smaller hand pressing to his back and a shock of harsh Desert that calls to his Sun, to ‘heal’ his own fist-ruined hole. His body complies, and he lets his head drop to the mattress, arcing his back invitingly.

Colonello’s cock is thick. Even thicker than Skull’s - at least before his evil minded Forest started playing with his Cloud Flames - “Fuck, kora, anyone would think you were a Cavallone.”

“Mom said my real father was Italian. Never did find him. Assumed he died -” Colonello bottoms out, pushing against the bend in his guts, and if he wasn’t so well warmed up it would probably hurt, but even so it resists.

“Shit. Never mind - how fucking long is that goddamn monster you’re wielding?” Rain Flames seep beneath his skin, easing things, and all of a sudden Colonello’s balls are slapping against his slit, and he clenches without much success around it. “Because if it’s over twelve inches, and Dio mio it feels like it, then Verde needs to do a fucking DNA test.”

“Thirteen, and Mary and All Saints, you feel incredible. Never been able to get balls deep before, even in a whore -” there’s another smacking sound, and it reverberates through him _delightfully_ , and mmm, maybe he should arrange for Colonello to be whipped while fucking him? That could be fun. “- but _Lal_.”

“If you were paying for whores, kora, you were doing it while following me around. I _know_ how well supervised you were in the US, and exactly how old you were when you crashed in France. Verde told me.”

“Didn’t have to pay -” there’s a yelp, and Colonello’s hands tighten reflexively on his hips, and given the lack of smack, Lal must have plunged her fingers back into his ass rather brutally. “- Lal, they offered, and I made sure they enjoyed it!”

“Che. Doesn’t make it better, idiota. Show you why later.”

He shakes his head in amusement, and experiments with clenching his muscles around the thick cock buried in his ass, and wondered how the hell Romario had been riding his Sky-Student’s cock so easily and enthusiastically when he walked in on the pair of them; he certainly couldn’t ride Colonello’s cock like that.

It gets easier as his Earth Flames rise a little, strengthening the muscles, and enjoying the cool wash of Rain. There’s something thrumming under the Rain, stubbornness that doesn’t feel electric, and he clenches and bucks back and releases his grip on his own Flames entirely, whispering an instruction to them to Activate whatever it was that was lurking, and to make this more fun for _everyone_. Lal’s Flames settle into his embrace easily, and he pulls her towards him on a soul-deep level, tangling them both together, and Colonello makes a disappointed sound as he isn’t pulled in too. “Not going to let me join in, Reborn?”

He doesn’t answer, instead concentrating on enjoying the thick cock and the intimacy of having Lal’s Flames finally tangled in his _properly_ , rather than the way she’d only been drifting over his lightly, and there’s a shift, the rise of Colonello’s Flames, angry and powerful in a way that he’s rarely seen from the man since the end of the war and the liberation of the camps, and the pacifier round the man’s throat, already stressed by the simple fact the there’d been two Rains it had been torn between, flared shatteringly bright. It’s only his own reflexively used Mist and Earth that keeps it from shattering; they’re not ready to break the curse yet, and he hasn’t even mentioned that he and Verde were fairly confident they knew how the stasis worked and that they all needed to take _precautions_.

And then that lurking something _erupts_ , driven by his Sun Flames, and the greedy need of the pacifier, and Colonello plunges with it, gleefully diving into Harmony with both of them, Flames pouring into the net he’d already built and tangling with it until there was no way he could extract him again, and he sighs as he realises what Flame Colonello had managed to force into existence - he ignores his part in it, the way his Sun had danced across buried potential and set it alight - because a Mountain was a rather fitting Flame for him, judging by Ryohei.

“Congratulations.” He has to work incredibly hard to force the word past the dizzying and exhausting pleasure and sudden Flame exhaustion.

“I think I should be saying that to you, Reborn. Doesn’t that make an entire set, kora?” He nods in response to Lal’s question. “Assume Viper’s decided that they’re Xanxus’s?” He nods again, and whines, and Lal takes the hint. Colonello isn’t making any sounds, but the sharp rush of a new Flame bursting into life and the heady overwhelming nature of new-born Harmony, something the Rain had never had before would explain that. Colonello’s lifted off him, and he appreciates the easy display of strength from his Desert; she lays the man down next to him, and he coaxes his Flames into allowing him to roll over, even though he feels hollow and open. “I have something nice and thick to stuff your greedy ass with again, Reborn. But first I need to take that little prison off your cock, and get it sunk into my new toy.”

He moans in relief as she unlaces the constriction around his cock, and then, wicked woman, bends her head and suckles on his cock until he’s rock hard and nudging at the back of her throat. She takes a deep breath, and he whines when he realises what she’s about to do. “Mio Dio, Lal, if you do that, I’m going to cum.”

She snorts, and sets herself to her self-appointed mission, and he groans as she succeeds, and finds the energy to sink hands into her blue-black hair - and the willpower not to buck his hips; unlike Skull who found his efforts to choke on his Forest’s cock arousing as fuck, he didn’t. She sucks him through his orgasm, and then there’s Desert Flames ‘construction’ effect, and madre di Dio, she’d had seventy years of experimenting with what she thought were Mist Flames, and Viper’s sympathy.

She lifts her head, and smirks at him, licking her lips. “I’m going to do my damnedest to make you beg for mercy, Reborn. Which bit of Colonello do you want to sink your teeth into when it gets too much?”

“Throat.”

“Just avoid tearing it out; I’m nowhere near as competent with illusory organs as the vicious little Mist we’re currently hunting is.” He rolls his eyes at her, and she strokes his cock, making them roll back, instead. “Want the lube we were playing with again in your ass, or the gentle stuff Colonello was playing with?”

“Need that recipe.”

“Happily. And perhaps I will have to play with you regulalry going forward if you enjoy it _that_ much. It’s got Cloud Flames in it, and a whole range of other ingredients.” He shivers, and she snickers reaching for the lube bottle. “Move your ass and get your cock in the brat who just threw himself into our set so I can fuck you both properly.”

He scrambles to obey, Flames flaring in anticipation and greedy need to have two of his elements fucking him. Colonello is almost painfully tight, body clearly unused to being fucked, and he nips at his throat as he lifts the blonde’s legs around his waist, increasingly certain he’s a lost Cavallone, given the resemblance to Dino when blissed out and being fucked.

“See why you needed an insulator, Lal.”

“Mmm. If you can talk that coherently, I’m doing something wrong.” Her hand presses at the small of his back, and she slides her clit-cock into him slow and easy and he shrieks as the lube ramps everything back up to full sensitivity all over again. It leaves him panting over Colonello, the high-pitched noise having brought the Rain - his Mountain - half way out of his daze. The tight passage around his cock twitches and spasms, trying to reject the thick intruder, and he drops his head to suck a bruise onto the man’s collarbone. “If you can deal with being shot, kora, you can deal with the handful of moments until your body decides it _likes_ being well used.”

His hips rock, minute movements of their own, ass appreciating the thick cock buried in it, and his cock equally raptuous about the tight heat wrapped around it. (He did wonder why Colonello didn’t use his Flames on himself; a little Rain would have made loosening up enough to be driven into properly far easier on his apparently virgin hole.) Lal laughs, and Colonello gasps as he finds the right angle, one that allows his cock to stroke over the man’s prostate.

Lal takes the gasp as permission, and she digs her fingers into his hips and slams the full length of her oversized construction into him, and the flash of pleasure-pain it sends along his nerves is amazing, and he bucks and rolls his hips and leans into the way she wants to use his body, and completely forgets he has a virgin under him.

(Not that Colonello acts like a newly violated virgin for very long; the man was such a Cavallone. That level of decadent enjoyment of enforced pleasure seemed to be a characteristic of the line. That and exhibitionism, given the number of times he’s walked in on Cavallone men getting laid at various points in the last century. Which leaves him wondering if he could kill Dino’s overambitious libido with a description of his father’s amorous adventures, or the times after the Fated Day that he’d seen Tiberia and Daniela ‘comfort’ each other.)

Colonello’s grip on his waist tightens, body arching as the tension twines, and he flashes back to the first time he’d done this, when Verde had taken him and broken him of his assumptions that he was heterosexual and gives the man as much as he can, pouring renewed Earth Flames into him until Colonello’s teetering on the edge of Dying Will mode beneath him.

He nips at the column of Colonello’s throat and the man unravels abruptly and he pants at the intense pleasure of his cock being massaged so _very_ tightly. Madre di Dio, he’d missed this. He’d have to put his foot down about getting to fuck his own as well as be fucked by them.

Lal keeps fucking him though, the construction of his erection entirely leashed to her Will rather than his, and Colonello starts to whimper and claw at him, increasingly oversensitive. He doesn’t beg Lal for mercy with his Flames, knowing that for all his whimpering attempt to insist that he was too sensitive that Colonello would quickly learn to appreciate being fucked into an incoherent gibbering mess the way he had penetration in the first place.

“You’re thinking too hard, Reborn.” He laughs, and bends his head to bite at Colonello’s throat, sucking more bruises onto golden flesh, pleasure bubbling beneath his skin, but nowhere near overwhelming him yet.

“Then maybe - Mio Dio - you need to work a little harder?” She takes the bait, Flames curling and twining around various nerves, and the friction flared and flared until he feels like he’s on fire again. Perhaps he is, but he doesn’t care.

“You can cum, Reborn. I want Colonello sloppy and messy, leaking cum from every orifice so he fully understands what he’s going to be going forward. If he’s being lucky, he’ll have his head between my legs, while I get to watch one or more of you take his ass. If he’s unlucky, it’ll be me, and I’ll leave him unable to walk.” He wants to say something about her crude words - ones so like those she’d berated Colonello for later, but given the way the barely conscious Rain/Mountain beneath him bucked, his ass spasming and cock twitching, she was feeding a kink deliberately. Desert Flames pool in his balls and he whimpers as she forces an orgasm from him, along with enough fluids that his thighs are left even more soaked, and Colonello’s breath _bubbles_.

She bites his ear, and murmurs reassurances that it’s just an illusion to feed her new toy’s fantasies, as her words had been; she had no intention of sharing Colonello with anyone but him, and that only occasionally. Very occasionally.

She lifts him off Colonello, rolling him onto his back, and the Desert Flames form a thick plug in his ass. He looks at her in sleepy sated confusion, and she throws her head back and laughs as she cleans off his cock and straddles his hips. “I owe you a reward, my Earth, and I _do_ want a brat. Taking care of Basil just confirmed that.” His fingers curl into the bedding, tearing through it like it was tissue paper as she sank onto his cock, and then rode him _aggressively_. “And Viper showed me a trick that their mentor taught them that should deal with the fact we’re in stasis. They’re currently using it for their Sky …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this verse, Colonello's actually the youngest of the Arcobaleno; the others were all well established in their careers, but he’s one of the American pilots who came to the UK to join the war before the rest did, and got shot down and has been running around with the Italian resistance blowing shit up rather than trying to get home. I’d say he was all of twenty on the fated day, if that. He’d been under Lal’s wing, and that’s why he followed her. Though he did have a crush on her, under different circumstances it would have faded, but the stasis is a mess, and they’ve adjusted to it, Colonello growing on Lal, in part because her stasis is even more erratic than the others - given her kinks, his devotion and submission is very appealing.


	9. Don Dino - Sub!Tsuyoshi, Pregnancy Kink, Birthing Kink, Extreme Anal - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Touma/Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuyoshi

He’s carried back into his private quarters - their set’s nest - over the shoulder of his cousin and Cloud, and Dino looks up at the two of them with a surprised look in his eyes, and then the Sky Flames, thick and easy and submissive, warm, welcoming _Home_ , turn on him, weigh against his skin, slip in through the pathways he opened to his Sky when he sank into his set, and they find his core, the working his Eiko made, and the shimmering spark that danced there, still immaterial. Flames grew first for them, and then flesh around Flame, but the spark was already strong, and he’s proud of its strength. 

He must look a sight though, given that Touma had stormed into the dojo after the text he assumed Kyōya had sent around the point at which he’d started bleeding, and he was covered in bruises and small cuts from the way he’d been testing his boy (who had kept his temper remarkably well given the way he’d been goading him into losing it). 

“ _Did you know?_ ”

Touma drops him onto the couch like a sack of potatoes, and he sprawls ungracefully, still dressed in the traditional clothing he favoured for sparring. “That I could get pregnant? Or that I am? The answer to the first is that I didn’t know it was still functional; the second, of course.”

“And yet you still decided that sparring with live, cursed blades was a _good_ idea?” He unknots the ties of his hakama, and hides an amused smile; seeing his Sky this worked up, eyes glowing, and pulling together the pieces of himself that allowed him to rule a large Famiglia was rather … rewarding.

“My eldest is more Sword than not, thanks to the fact that I carried him and used Shigure Kintoki in his defence whilst he curled in my Flames, Sky-mine. Neither would truly hurt me.” Dino’s hands start unbuttoning his pretty Sky’s shirt, revealing a well-bitten throat and the teasing edge of the tattoos he’d explored with teeth and tongue, and he stretches, thumbing off the ring that anchored the illusion that covered his tattoos, trusting he’ll be able to track it down later. “Would you ask Touma to refrain from sparring with Kyōya if one of them was pregnant?”

“Neither of them are currently pregnant, nor likely to end up so.” The words are bitten off, and he smirks up at his Sky - and his Don, who is looking out from those orange eyes. "Neither of them are so Stupid as to indulge in something that would leave them bloodied _before_ their Sky had a chance to accustom themselves to the idea that they’re pregnant.”

“Not to mention we’d both rather breed than be bred, -” Dino whirls on Touma, Flames snapping, and he’s amused to see his cousin’s cock goes rock hard in the space of a single breath; the two or three times Touma had wanted to fuck him had been after he’d killed enough men to attract the Cloud’s attention; normally the man was a lazy cat that preferred being petted to doing the petting. “- Mmm. Look at me like that too long, and you’ll make me want to fight and fuck you, Dino-kun, and plant a child in your Flames, too. But I suspect Tsuyoshi would be irritated if I stole your attention and destroyed his restaurant in the process.”

He would, and Touma smirks at him as he pushes himself up, shrugging his jacket off as he does so. He has no problems with manipulating his Sky a little bit, especially given that what he wants right now is to be dominated by him. Shamal shakes his head and laughs, and Mist Flames curl playfully with the Sky Flames that are flowing through him and he groans as they make him ready for hard use and he resists the urge to present himself the way their Sky had done on that first night. 

Shamal draws Touma off, dropping the thin yukata in favour of demonstrating that he is just as shameless as rumoured - at least under appropriate circumstances - and he finds himself left alone with a Sky who’s riding his Will, Flame glowing in his eyes, and his ass twitches, rim hungry, and he dares Dino to show him that he’s possessed, his territory to be protected and chastened, as much as protector of his Sky. (He’d have to fight his Sky to still be protector, later, but for now all he wanted was to be allowed to submit.) He’s caught up, Cloud Flames roaring to his Sky’s aid, and he feels like he’s dripping with lube as he’s lifted. 

“Do I need to demonstrate to you what your position in our set is right now, Tsuyoshi?”

He resists the temptation to say ‘yes, please’ and just smirks into Dino’s shoulder as insistent Sky Flames keep probing, and those same Cloud Flames roar and snarl, and if Touma’s anything to judge by, he’s going to be left ruined and open, and exhausted when his Sky’s finally done with him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” The words are murmured, and nearly ruin his fun, but from the concerned look in Romario’s eyes, the Sun needs the reassurance.

“Why do you think I let Takeshi blood me?” Romario rolls his eyes, and follows them into the bedroom, folding himself into Shamal’s favourite chair for watching from. Their Sun eases his cock out of his suit pants and strokes it roughly, and his body throbs as he realises that it’s a match for the size of Dino’s. He’s tossed onto the pile of futons and blankets and pillows that constitute their nest, and his clothes disintegrate under forceful Sky Flames. He gives in and rolls over, tilting his hips up and presenting under the weight of Sky and Cloud, and he feels the weight of both men’s eyes on his open, wet hole and the detailed tattoos that decorate the thin strip of delicate skin.

“I believe you have a mare to mount, Dino.” Flames flash and flare as their Sky snarls at being given orders in the state he’s in, and he sinks his head into the pillows, and whines at the strain of the unfamiliar pose. “Oh don’t snarl like that at me unless you’re going to kneel and suck my cock; would you accept one of your breeding stallions behaving like this?” 

There’s a battle of Wills going on behind him and he arches his back, clenches, flutters his muscles, tries to draw the attention back to himself, and he moans as he realises how sensitive Shamal’s left him, the width he’s been stretched to - he must be open enough to be fisted - and the Sky and Cloud Flames ripple and settle, shifting to something less feral, and more authoritative, and the difference makes him shiver in anticipation. 

“I’ll punish you later, Romario.”

“It will be my _pleasure_ , Don Cavallone. But I think you have an errant Rain who needs some … reassurance.” Warm hands, callused from his Sky’s weapons caress his hips, shift his position; fingers probe the open hole in his body, testing it, and then there’s a cock where Shamal’s left him _wanting_ , filling him up _perfectly_ , and he pants in pleasure and the way he’s filled and the subtle textures that scream their way up his nerves thanks to their Mist’s willingness to fuck with human anatomy.

“You’re going to step too far one of these days, Romario.”

“Only when you need me to, _Don Cavallone_.” Romario hesitates and then plunges on. "Shamal’s prepared him; and he thinks he’s still combat capable.” The man over him makes a hissing sound, and he wants to know what Romario’s rather obliquely suggesting, because whatever it is, Dino wants it given the way his hips twitch and his cock throbs, and if his Sky wants it, then he does, too.

He puts the pieces together just as Romario’s cock nudges between his lips, and he swallows convulsively - which only eases the man’s way. He calls up his Flames, Rain soothing muscles unused to the strain as he’s forced to swallow a length of cock as impossible as the one buried in his ass. “Very good, Tsuyoshi. Can you maintain? Hum if yes.” He does, and Dino starts to move and there’s nothing unusual - other than the fact he’s being spitted between two cocks, which hasn’t happened in almost a decade - until those possessive Cloud Flames roar again and he shuts his eyes and moans around the thick cock wedged in his mouth and throat. Touma had lost control with him just once, and now he knows that Eiko’s working still works, he knows he was damn lucky not to walk away from the incident pregnant and he’d come within a hair’s breadth of needing surgery. He’d healed, but it had made Touma wary about fucking him; now, he was already pregnant, and Shamal had demonstrated a quiet worry-wort nature that leant them all a degree of unnatural elasticity.

The first ten minutes of it, the slow rolling pace, the way that Dino’s cock swelled and stretched him, and the endless fluids leaking into him from both men have him vibrating in pleasure; the next ten minutes after that become more challenging as his body starts to try to rebel, but the Mist Flames persuade his ligaments to stretch rather than tear, and then Dino starts moving properly, and he feels like he’s being turned inside out. But the swelling doesn’t stop, nor does Romario let him lift his head from the cock fucking his throat, and he whines around it as things that shouldn’t stretch, stretch further, thin tissue and ligaments surrendering to Misty manipulations and he moans, earning himself a ragged twitch from the cock buried in his throat, and then there’s a pulse there, and Romario’s thumbs pressing at the corner of his mouth, breaking the seal, and he’s left half hollowed out, cum dripping down his chin.

He’s pulled up from his sprawl, sinking the thick cock occupying his body even deeper, and it isn’t any easier to breathe than it had been with their Sun’s cock buried in his throat. A second set of hands press against his body, shaping the thick cock through his abdominal muscles and gently probing the cocoon around his second child. A muzzy part of his brain registers that the Flame spark is bigger, and he hiccups a laugh at the realisation. Yes, Takeshi had grown fast - his boy was supposed to be younger than Tsunayoshi, but had been born earlier and grown faster because he’d never kept his Flames from his son - but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be staying pregnant for very long. 

“Ah. That makes sense of why you’re aren’t worried about the little one, Tsuyoshi. But how are you managing it, given that you’re not a Mist?” Romario sounds amused. “I asked Mammon once if they could show me how, given the Boss wasn’t interested in women, and they laughed and said I couldn’t do it and to be patient.” One of the Sun’s hands cups his jaw, soothing the ache, and kisses him, eagerly licking the man’s own taste from his mouth. “The Family will be very pleased that they’re getting more foals to watch over, even if we are going to have to be careful to keep them well spaced.” He collapses forward onto the other man, mouthing at his throat as Dino demands the return of his attention to the thick cock spearing him open with a sharp thrust of his hips. The pleasure burns up his spine, and his muscles try and fail to clench around the massive intruder into his body, and he moans in appreciation. ”I suppose that it’s cruel to ask questions while you’re so very occupied by our shared Sky."

He nods against Romario’s shoulder, and the man laughs, and braces him against Dino’s ruthless battering of his form as his Sky chases his own pleasure using his body solely as a sheath for his oversized cock. He gasps, his body trying to keep spasming around it and he bites Romario’s shoulder as he cums again. And again. And again. Each thrust sets off yet another wave of pleasure, and his world narrows down to the friction, and his Sky’s Flames and pleasures until Dino’s hips twitch, slamming his full length into him so hard that the breath is forced out of his body and there’s a matching surge of Flames that come within half a breath of scorching his soul. It leaves him breathless, and abruptly aware of everything.

He panics as the excess Sky and Cloud Flames pour into Eiko’s working, but it flutters, absorbing the massive surge and his eyes widen as it utilises the Flames, and the fetal development jumps weeks, if not months, and he can feel the strain that it’s placing on newly reawakened pathways. He’s only half surprised when a naked and _very_ curious Shamal is there when he opens his eyes, and warm hands pressing to his belly and the working as soon as he’s aware enough to nod. “Your wife was an exceptional Mist, Tsuyoshi. I’ve seen other Mists create alterations like this, but to manage to incorporate some of the things she has into it is amazing; you’re already at almost three and a half months along. I’m almost jealous, but given how much I enjoy a _full_ pregnancy, I’m not going to copy _that_ bit of it for myself.” There’s a whine from Dino and an amused sound from Romario, and his Sky’s softening cock slips free of his passage in a rush of fluids that make him blush - and have Shamal demonstrating that he had a Stormy secondary as the bed dried again almost immediately.

“I thought you’d decided that there would be no more attempts at ruining your ass, Tsuyoshi. You’re so open that you could give birth and barely notice.” He blushes against the blankets, and curses his cousin’s ability to choose exactly the right words to make him squirm and want another round despite how well fucked he was. 

“Shall we share him, then? I suspect he might manage to take all three of us in that wrecked and open hole of his, -” he assumes that Romario is indicating Shamal and Touma given the way Dino’s gone limp, “- even if that would take gymnastics on our parts, it’s a _lot_ of fun trying.”

“Now I know you were serious about adventures in the Family’s brothels with Shamal, Romario.” He hadn’t doubted any of that, but gymnastics? He’s too limp for those. 

“Oh, we’re not cruel enough to make you do any of the work, Tsuyoshi. You don’t have any objections to Mist bondage, and being suspended, do you? I’m sure it’ll feel good, if only from one or other of us making sure it does.” Mist Flames wrap in tight cris-crossing bands around his body, Shamal’s Flames effortlessly manipulating his body, and easing the way of tight joints until he’s folded almost in half, a thick flame plug keeping him open.

“Deep breath, Tsuyoshi, and flare your Flames if you’re in distress. I’m about to lift you.” He swears, but keeps a lid on his Flames as the tight bands take his weight, and he’s lifted into the air in an undignified position. “Keep your eyes closed, and I’ll feed you the illusion of what’s happening.” He whines and squirms and Shamal laughs as he supplies the promised ‘live feed’; he looks debauched, body flushed, cock limp from overuse and the plug a garish blue and looking more appropriate for industrial use than as a sex toy. 

His cousin kneels and tugs at it, and he moans as it pulls against what he thought was his ruined rim - it had apparently already started to heal and tighten up again, or the plug was just that large because his body refuses to release it. (He suspects just that large; he can feel its heavy weight, the ribs of it resting against the bones of his pelvis and he moans again at the idea of being kept like this - or keeping their Sky like this; either idea would be good - ready for their whole set to share, or to take any of them individually if they needed to lose control.) “Oh, Tsuyoshi. Relax, little cousin; you want this; I remember how much you enjoyed being this stretched even when you were panicking on my cock before. Remember what I did to your endocrine system?” He nods, and there’s an artificial flood of endorphins that has his world spinning and his whole body incredibly lax; the first ridge of the plug pops free with an obscene sound, and he feels like he’s only held together by the Mist Flames Shamal had laced through his system. “What did you do to the plug, Shamal; don’t most plugs normally taper in?” He whines in alarm as the Mist laughs.

“But where would the fun be in removing that from Tsuyoshi-chan? As you were the one that mentioned him enjoying his accidental ruination at your hands I thought you might enjoy it; I can fix any issues, so why not indulge?” Touma tugs the plug again and he swears as he realises how much bigger the next ridge of the Mist’s creation was than that of the previous one.

“I wasn’t _complaining_ , just curious. I suppose imaginatively shaped sex toys should be considered a perk of there being a Mist in the bedroom. We should try a stallion cock on Dino-kun …” 

“Later. Much later. You were putting a show on for me; I want to see if I left our Tsuyoshi open enough for all of you to fuck him at once. And just how that even works; Romario never let me near the brothels for _fun_ , just to check our staff are well kept -”

“- you were underage, and not interested in women. We don’t keep that many male whores, anyway, Boss, and none that specialise in being ‘ruined’.” Touma yanks on the plug, dragging a moan from his throat, and everyone’s attention returns to his trussed-up form. There’s a flash of pained pleasure as another ridge finally pops through his still resistant rim, and Shamal laughs. (He can see it if he shuts his eyes, courtesy of the Mist, and he looks a mess, a toy served up to them for being good, the toy with its monstrous ridges stiff and protruding from his hole, covered in the remnants of their shared Sky’s cum. It’s the only lubricant left and he wails as Touma fucks his rim with it before leaning back, and using his body weight to extract the third ridge.)

“Another one, and don’t worry about being gentle; I’m stopping anything popping out that shouldn’t.” He can hear the smirk in Shamal’s voice. “It’s a very valuable skill set; you have no idea how much I make from certain bordellos.” He shudders at the idea of what could happen, the threat and the implication and yet when Touma tugs the plug fully out he cums in a rush, ass open, gaping, too weak to close up, and there’s a whistle from their Mist. “I haven’t seen anyone _that_ open without actual damage though since the last job I did for the Vindice; I’m impressed. I think you two go first, and then either I’ll work myself in too, or make other more creative arrangements to get you fucked out, Tsuyoshi.”

He’s dropped onto Romario and Touma’s cocks, Touma’s hands supporting him, and he whines pitifully as he still feels hollow and empty despite two substantial cocks, and there’s another echo of Shamal’s laughter, and the Mist is there, touching him, fingers toying with his hole and it’s slack rim, making adjustments that have him squirming, and then sighing in pleasure as both Romario and Touma’s Flames invade his fucked out nerves and stir his hormones again. 

“I’m going to have to ask the whore who specialises in this how to manage it. While I’d fit, there’s no room to actually get my cock in, in the first place. But I can work around that.” He shrieks as he feels abruptly full, Mist tentacles stuffing the available space. Touma and Romario lift him, fucking his bound form on their cocks and the Mist tentacles writhe and wriggle and it’s much much worse than a single large cock because they’re deliberately out of sync, flexing and bruising his already over sensitised prostate. “Mmmm. I’ll have to try this at some other point on our pretty Sky while riding him; it would be amusing to feel him buck and squirm the way you are, Tsuyoshi.”

Mist and Sun and Cloud Flames burn along exhausted pleasure pathways, stealing his wits and his muscle control and his body convulses - in an enjoyable way - around the intruders in his ass, and Touma hums, and oh gods, he wasn’t going to stay conscious for much longer, the pleasure so acute that it was painful and he bites down on the offered gag as he’s forced open wider and deeper and there’s a final spray of cum.

He comes back to delicate Mist Flame stitches keeping things in place, and Cloud Flames multiplying the endorphins. Dino’s hands are petting him as he sprawls over his Sky. “You were amazing, Tsuyoshi. And the little one took greedy advantage of all those Flames sloshing around.” He groans, hand reaching for his abdomen - he knows that the Mist working is somewhat intangible, but it’s beneath his skin, and he remembers the way he’d rounded with Takeshi - and fuck, he must be incredibly close to giving birth.

“Ready to in fact. It’s why you’re still gaping open, Tsuyoshi; I needed you awake to ask where the little one is coming out, and if there’s a choice, where you want them to come out.” Fingers run around his rim, making it clear that it’s puffy and ruined and held open. “You’re stretched enough here that I could link it up to the top of your lower passage and let you give birth and nothing would tear, and it would be fascinating to watch. Given more time, I could displace your balls and split a path through your perineum, or if you don’t want anymore I can dismantle the working. I can’t, however, do what I suspect your wife did and lift the little one out; she locked the working to prevent anyone else doing it.” He groans at the ideas Shamal’s suggesting, but he wants more children, wants a chance to keep carrying; it was highly rewarding and he was almost disappointed this little one had grown so fast.

“Fastest safest option for the little one and the working. I want to do this as many time as my body will tolerate.”

“Out the open hole it is then.” Shamal slides both his hands into his ruined opening, and pushes his thumbs into the walls of his passage so deep that he actually feels the stretch despite everything they’d done so far, and he shudders as another opening forms and links to Eiko’s working with a painful snap. Their Mist manually dilates the opening with what should be painful speed as soon as it’s connected and he whines at the pressure and confused signals. “I’ll cover this with a Mist membrane when it’s done so we can just leave things as they are without needing to worry about anyone getting ill from this - and the extra pleasure when you’re being fucked will be a pleasant bonus.” 

His muscles start spasming, ass rippling and protesting and trying to close up around the two arms buried in it, and fuck, those had to be contractions, the little one in his belly trying to get through the opening that had been created for them even before Shamal had finished dilating it. “Is this, fuck, actually, fuck, gods, I’ve got both of your arms in me, and oh fuck, how -”

“Your hips separated a couple of hours ago when Dino lost control. It’s one of the things I’ve already set up to stitch after you’re done. I reshaped mine to allow for birth; if you want to keep taking Cloud cocks and giving birth, I can do the same for you in a few days.” He can’t answer; the baby’s head had caught in the passage Shamal had created and was already crowning, guided by the Mist and the next half an hour is a whirlwind of contractions and surging Flames and pleasure-pain that ends with a baby on his Sky’s chest, trying to latch onto a puffy Sun-Flame-treated nipple and Shamal and Romario working in tandem on his body, stitching and healing everything while he fades in and out of consciousness.

“She latched -” he registers Dino’s ecstasy at that and smiles sleepily, relieved that their little one was okay.

“Good. A few more stitches Tsuyoshi and you’ll be as right as Rain.” He sighs, and buries his head in the pillows enjoying the Sky Flames flooding the room and the gentle care that was being inflicted on him now he’d finished being used. “A couple of weeks recovery time, and you’ll be able to take that sort of abuse again.” He nods into the blankets, eyes, shut, breathing slowing, and Shamal’s squeak as he’s pulled into Touma’s lap is the last thing he’s aware of before sleep yanks him down and into its grasp.


	10. Alt Scene (Chap.33) - Fon/Reborn - POV Fon

“But you look good like this, covered in the evidence I thrashed your ego-ridden ass into the mud.”

“Dio santo, you’re going to be just as bad as Verde, aren’t you?”

“I don’t think that I’m going to be your biggest concern shortly; Skull is somewhat irate at Verde.” He rolls over and thumps his head into the mud, breaking Fon’s contact with the pacifier. His body protests the quick transition, and he registers that his adult form had still been uncomfortable from the time he’d spent with Verde, and groans into the ground. He was doomed.

Fon nudges him back over onto his back, and Storm Flames scorch his skin, taking off more than just the mud, and he glares at the martial artist as his own Flames regrow his curly sideburns.

“That was unnecessary.”

“You get fussy when you’re untidy, and that was the fastest way to remedy the problem.”

“You didn’t need to take off my clothes and body hair -“ a hand presses against his pacifier and he’s abruptly adult-shaped again, “- Fon, we’re in _public_.”

“On Hibari land. We won’t be seen.” The Storm does something complex with the workings that hover on the edge of his senses and then grins. “There. That should keep you adult-shaped long enough for me to enjoy myself _thoroughly_.” He shuts his eyes and groans, the sound turning into a moan as Fon’s fingers investigate the space between his legs and sink into still dripping hole. “Fuck. How hard has Verde been using you, Reborn? I was expecting to need to work you open, but you’re wet and slack and I’m going to thoroughly enjoy sinking my cock into you.”

The fingers curve and press and he throws his arm over his eyes as his body reacts painfully fast to the stimulation, muscles spasming at the stimulation. “Fucking stasis. My body thinks Verde was only done fucking me all of ten minutes ago.” Fon’s lips curve into a grin.

The martial artist’s fine-boned hands grip his hips tightly, and he whines as he’s dragged onto the man’s cock and his body - already quivering from the additional stimulation and flooded with serotonin and oxytocin - crashes into another orgasm even before it’s fully seated. He blinks blearily up at Fon, who grins back at him. “Oh, this is going to be _fun_. When we’re all done with you, you’re going to be insensate with pleasure Reborn, and we’re going to keep you in that state when you’re in this form. It’ll be fun, though we’ll have to be careful not to break you.”

Fon holds him open, thumbs pressing into two matching points in the crease of his groin, adding more bright and fierce pleasure to the already overwhelming quantity washing over him and he shrieks as some of his Sun Flames are diverted in rhythmic pulses that match the applied pressure. The ebbs and flows have his ass and slit twitching, amplifying exhausted muscles far more strongly than they’d originally been capable of.

“I doubt my original master expected me to use his teachings like this, but well, I don’t really want you to think, or to stop cumming, Reborn. The latter because I’m enjoying being milked by your body - Verde apparently fucked you slack earlier so I need the stimulation - and the former because you being unable to find words is an amusing treat.” He whines, cheeks flushing and Fon keeps up the rhythmic pressure, lazy enough not to bother thrusting. “I wonder if we’re going to need to start fucking you together to keep you tight enough to be fun; I suspect your current problem is that Verde was rather vigorous in the use of both of your holes and you’ve had no time to bounce back, though your little gaping holes are adorable. Shall I call Skull? He could stick his cock in your greedy ass, and enlarge until you were nice and tight again.”

He shakes his head, and Fon grins. 

“Then I’ll just have to come up with another solution.” He whimpers, and Fon says something in Chinese that he doesn’t follow. His eyes go wide and he tries to back away from him when he sees the tree branch in the man’s hands, but then there are Storm Flames whipping around it until it’s whittled down to a fat, glossy plug and he realises what Fon intends to do with it. “Oh don’t look at me like that Reborn; if your internal anatomy is anything like the other Mists I’ve lain with, you’re going to thoroughly enjoy having your prostate pinched between wood and cock, and the base of your cock stimulated too. So pick. Does this go in your ass or your slit?”

The choice is illusionary, and Fon grins as he mouths ‘ass’.

“Good. I was hoping I could fill your womb.” He whines as Fon withdraws his cock; he’d been enjoying that! He’s manhandled over onto hands and knees, and he can feel a cool breeze where there really shouldn’t be one. “Push out; it’ll make things easier.” The wood is warm and smooth against his hole and Fon applies steady pressure that makes him whine as he realises just how much bigger than Verde’s cock the plug was when the stretch started to ache. “You’ve never fucked a Cloud, have you Reborn? You’ll be grateful for how big this is later when Skull’s being enthusiastic and his control slips.” A tiny fragment of Storm snaps into him and his body surrenders and takes the plug in greedily, it’s base settling between his cheeks and he shrieks in pleasure as it presses against his prostate.

Fingers plunge into his slit, and even he can feel how much tighter he is now, and then Fon covers him, cock forcing its way into his body and the Storm makes a pleased sound. 

“There, isn’t that better? Now. I should make sure you enjoy this.” Fon’s clever fingers wrap around his cock and strokes it and he whimpers, head dropped as the pleasure starts to build, inexorably and his own are going to _break_ him. When Fon starts to thrust, too, the pleasure bursts into brilliant white light; Fon fucks him through it, and he collapses forward onto the ground, and Fon follows him down, cock still hard. 

His body spasms, so full that his cock is constantly leaking cum, the pressure milking his prostate. Fon’s hands grip his hips and he shrieks as the Storm’s pace speeds up, short, vicious strokes that stretch his cervix and they should hurt; they hurt his female partners when he got the angle wrong but his body is so overloaded that it just felt good as it stretched over the tip of Fon’s cock.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to fuck your womb, but I do want to make sure it ends up nice and full.” He shakes his head but Fon laughs and rams himself in, stretching his body to the point of almost pain - but pain that sharpens the pleasure - and he feels everything clench as six ‘shots’ of cum stripe the inside of an organ he’d never even imagined _having_ before Verde had fucked him. Fon withdraws, rolling off him, and there’s more Storm Flames, and the man inserts something into his still quivering slit that curves and rest against the fat plug in his ass. 

Mist Flames withdraw from the pacifier and he wraps a desperate hand around it, half afraid that if he reverts, the things he’s plugged with will revert too.

“Don’t worry about it; this is just going to leave you nice and full when you next use the illusion, Reborn. They won’t stay while you’re chibi; after all you weren’t dripping when you were toddler-sized, were you?”

He releases the pacifiers and notes that Fon had been right, and then uses the illusion again and gasps as his prostate is gently pinched by the two plugs. He reaches down, meaning to pull them free, to use his Sun to heal himself, but the Storm swats his fingers and Leon, the traitor transforms into a cell phone. “Kohai? Our Earth is well-prepared for you when you’re ready. You could probably even use your vines on him …”


	11. Iemitsu's Death (Ver 1): cannibalism, murder and dancing on someone's proverbial grave

“You know, for the head of the CEDEF, your ‘penthouse’ was surprisingly easy to break into. Does Nana-chan know you live like this, with a stable of whores on the floor below to service your every whim? Not that I have anything against whoredom, but I have seen the nuptial document you signed with my senior Guardian, and monogamy for both parties was stipulated. Oathbreaker.” The Idiot’s Sky Flames flare out, trying to cover the inside of the room, to smother his Will, drag him into unwilling Harmony; he can taste the narcissism in them now, the dirty little secret that Sawada senior’s been hiding under bluff cheer and an intelligence operative’s hard-won self-control. He wonders if baka-Timoteo had ever noticed, or if its presence had been what his Sky had nearly been killed trying to tell his father about?

“What the hell are you talking about, Reborn? You’re supposed to be in fucking Japan, teaching my brat to be Decimo -”

“- oh, he’s learned everything I have to teach him. Including one of the more important lessons; how to delegate things. Especially distasteful, necessary tasks that he shouldn’t be seen doing. Like patricide; even in defence of his mother. Not that you’re going to remember any of this. I took precautions, including bringing my, ah, Mist with me.”

“Senpai, stop playing with baka-Timoteo’s dinner. We have some surgery to do if we’re going to carry out your bloody little plan.”

“Lackey, you’re spoiling my fun.”

“And dragging things out unnecessarily. The narcotics were in the vodka, by the way, ‘Boss’; you really should run background checks on your whores. I was able to walk in here last night when you were so far gone you had whisky-dick and doctor it _in front of you_.” His Desert’s voice is caustic. “I didn’t even have to use my Flames; just show off some T &A, and all you did was try and slur your way through an invitation to suck your cock. Which is rather small compared to my favourite toy, anyway.” He winces in almost sympathy; that had been a very low blow.

“That was _you_?” Iemitsu’s words were slurred, the drugs in his system - not just narcotics; there had been a suppressant and several others - finally kicking in. “What are you -”

“You’re going to have a very pleasant meal with baka-Timoteo, and then you’ll recall what we’re about to do when it’s finished. Lal, can I have a scalpel?” His Desert twitches her fingers and hands him the resulting blade; far more solid than most Mists would produce. “I was going to serve your kidneys for breakfast, but I was thinking that making salsiccia would be quicker, easier, and less suspicious. And more amusingly fatal, as I’m going to need a section of your small intestine to make them.”

“No -”

“Yes. Verde, ready for the raw ingredients?” He makes the first cut, deft and sharp; Shamal had worked with him, conjuring a practice dummy for this, and coaching him through it until he could do it with minimal damage to the casing and maximum non-fatal damage to the flesh around it. He pulls it out, cutting the two ends and shoving those back in, uncauterised, “- Lal, some Desert Flames; I need flesh for the sausages, and he needs to be able to walk into the dinner we’re proposing.”

He strips flesh from Idiotsu’s thighs with vicious cuts, and then takes his cock for good measure; almost as soon as he’s peeled the meat away, Lal’s Desert is there, repairing the damage at least temporarily. 

His Swamp sighs. “Time to clean up, and let him think he’s just had a very good night, Reborn-kun. We have a lot of time to spend in the kitchen to make this dinner happen. Skull, can you bring him around enough that he’ll remember my next words, too?” Skull nods, and Nana takes a deep breath before stepping in front of her former prison warden. “You know, husband, if you hadn’t been living the high life in Italy, I wouldn’t have let my Earth go through with his plan. I’d have bargained him down to a gunshot bullet to the back of the head. Rosemary, Mint and Basil were bad enough, but finding out that there are younger children too -”

Desert Flames wreath around Iemitsu’s head, and it lolls forward. “- you don’t need to say any more than that, Nana, sweetheart. I’ve got the paperwork for you to take them as the mother of Idiotsu’s legitimate ‘Sky’-child.” 

Nana hums, and takes custody of the ice cube of Idiotsu’s flesh. “And the mothers will be okay with me taking them?”

“They’d rather you did - there are advantages to fostering them with you, including the fact that prolonged exposure to a Sky will ease them awake; add in that Skies meet other Skies, and they might manage to become Guardians, -”

Nana rolls her eyes. “I’m not going to complain about having more children to spoil and treasure, but that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard. I think I’m going to ask Miki to open a house for me on the Islands to raise them away from the idiocy.” He could get with that plan; they’d been allowed to visit the Shimon’s Islands, and he definitely appreciated how well protected they were and their village to raise a child mentality. It was much like the way the Cavallone had taken his Sky-student in hand after his mother had died and his father had become eccentric, and given the brief he’d received about the boy, it had produced a surprisingly functional Sky.

“Big enough that we can all crash there too?”

“Of course. And I expect any of our set’s children to be raised there, too.” He grins; that would be a delightfully chaotic house, and he wasn’t sure whether his Swamp realised just how crazy it was going to be. “Now. Let’s make things nice and simple and see if my idiot former husband has a halfway decent kitchen here, or he pays people for his food as well as for fluffing his ego.” 

If he’d actually laid a bet, he’d have lost his money; apparently, Idiotsu could either cook, or had bought the flat fully furnished at some point - he wouldn’t have minded cooking something less, uh, exotic in it. He and Nana work seamlessly, quickly preparing the meat, seasoning it reasonably strongly to hide any flavour variation - he’d never tried cannibalism himself, and while people referred to it as long pork he wasn’t sure how accurate that was. 

(But it looked and smelt like pork, his brain treasonously reminded him, and he was going to need to reshuffle their Family menus for the next few weeks at a bare minimum.)

The prepared sausages were wrapped in the same way as the local butcher wrapped their meat, and handed to Lal, who would make sure that they made it into the kitchen and then onto Iemitsu and the Ninth’s plates for their private dinner that evening, and Fon smiled, and stepped forward. “My turn to play, I think.” He waves a hand, and River Flames lick through the room, washing away at the evidence they’d been there, and Iemitsu’s memories of what they’d done to him, a reminder of just how effective and dangerous any Flame could be at times; Fon had perfected the trick with the small portion of his Storm the pacifier allowed him and it had only gotten quicker and easier to do with River Flames. 

“Viper’s promised recorded footage of the night; the Flames I used will expire after he’d eaten four ounces of his own flesh, and BrowNie Jr will be at the dinner, attending on the Ninth.”

“Good. Back to the hotel; we need to be seen at pipsqueak-Dino’s ball this evening when the incident happens.”

* * *

They’re at the ball, a glittering show of a functional set - even if they are masquerading as Sky-oriented with the Varia’s aid - when the first rumor emerges, and they have to hide their pleasure in dancing and mischief on the dancefloor, Lal and Nana taking the centre stage, though it’s also quite clear to everyone that neither of them is the Sky. (Very few of those around them recognise their adult forms, just that they’re Flame Active and a bonded and complete set.) It means they’ll be remembered - and they’ve all used their ‘real’ names for this, ones that Timoteo will know when they’re repeated to him - and pipsqueak-Dino was amused to provide them with their alibi.

“There’s been an incident in the Iron Fort; Iemitsu Sawada is dead, and Don Vongola was caught in the backlash of it.” Dino makes the announcement from the top of the ballroom steps, Shamal and Romario flanking him - the Mist is visibly pregnant at this point, but the event had been exclusively for the Flame-aware, so he’d been flaunting it despite being male-bodied - and Tsuyoshi and Touma spreading their twinned Flames out in vicious threat. (The Rain’s newborn was tucked away upstairs, watched over by Haru and the rare Stormy-Cavallone they were tempting.) Not that it’s necessary, but given their inability to talk Shamal into staying out of sight, and the grand plan, there was no reason to take avoidable risks. “The Villa has been secured; if you wish to leave early to secure your own properties then please approach my majordomo to have your vehicles brought round. Otherwise, I thought I’d introduce my newest allies -” this wasn’t in the script they’d hashed out and he resists the urge to facepalm, lifting the whisky out of Xanxus’s hand and throwing it back in one hit, “- Tsuna and Enma Shimon and their respective Guardians.”

Neither of the young Earths are hiding their variant Flames, and he drops the pretence too, the others taking their cues from him, and the crowd’s response is amusing; introducing three new complete sets - because even if their Flames felt off to those sensitive enough, it was clear they were complete bonded sets - to the mix had them completely distracted from what was going on with the Ninth. Add in the Varia’s blatant and chaotic presence - an alibi for them, too, given Xanxus’s distaste for Idiotsu - and no one made for the indicated escape route. “You trained the horse-trash well, Reborn.”

“Did you doubt me?”

“You didn’t have much to work with before I ended up on ice.”

“The _potential_ has always been there. That’s why I agreed to his father’s request. And I know you’ve read the Eighth’s journals; -”

“- still trying to steal a sample of his blood so Viper can check if he’s actually uh, Nonna’s. He’s no fucking sibling of mine. But yeah. Tiberia was a mess before you and Daniela got your hands on her, so no fucking surprise you made a competent Sky out of her great-nephew.” 

“We got the blood sample, Boss. He’s at best your half-cousin. And better yet, he’s torn something important throwing up and Brow Nie Jr was so busy trying to save Idiotsu that he’s in intensive care.” Xanxus throws his head back and laughs hysterically; when Viper touches his arm, he stops, sweeping his Mist into his arm and murmuring a soft demand. The Mist obliges and Xanxus spins them out onto the floor, the picture of amused goodwill, and he stares a little at the two of them - seeing Viper embrace femininity was a surprise, as was the soft roundedness to their form.

He shakes his head and stalks after Skull; he’d warned his Forest that he was going to exact revenge for the plug that currently filled his ass - inserted the previous night, and stretching him enough that he has to consciously ignore it - and making Skull play the woman on the dance floor suited him to a tee. (He wasn’t showing yet, himself, or his Forest might insist that he play the woman; the tendency to sleep chibi with Nana-chan was delaying things, and he was okay with that; he was still coming to terms with the idea, and the extra time was welcome.)

Skull pouts at him when the Mist Flames wrap around him but then settles into the persona that goes with his new clothes; long red-brown hair and emerald green silk ballgown means the quiet but dangerous Forest rather than the outrageous Cloud. They join Xanxus and Viper, and Dino and Shamal in whirling around the floor, and after a few moments he grins at Skull as Enma and Adelheid, and Tsuna and Takeshi join them; the presence of so many ‘Skies’ on the floor coaxes other people into joining them too, wanting to bask in the happy Flames. (And wouldn’t that tweak baka-Timoteo’s nose to know the great and the good of the Flame mafia had danced in delight at the news of his engagement in forced cannibalism. Not that they knew that the incident involved cannibalism yet, but they would be much appreciative gossip about such a spectacularly unpleasant hit. Especially if both men died of septic shock - one from a torn oesophagus, and the other a severed bowel.)

In the end, only a handful leave the ball early, and as he whirls Skull around, he notes Romario taking _very_ careful notes as to who’s leaving - and the one or two who come back - to be followed up later.


	12. Seeds and Submission - Fon/Reborn/Skull

His back arches and he moans in pleasure as two of Skull’s vines spear into his body, and there’s an amused chuckle from Fon, who is already deeply entangled in the stuntman’s thick vines. “To think you’ve been resisting this for as long as you have, Reborn. Don’t you feel like an idiot?”

“Don’t pick on senpai, Fon-san. You’d been resisting me, too -” a second vine presses against the rim of his already stuffed ass and two more loop around his ankles, yanking his legs apart to the point where something internal aches and then he shrieks as his rim is stretched brutally wide, “- and ooh, you did a good job preparing him, Fon-san. Let me reward you for it …”

A flower blooms in front of Fon’s face and the Storm goes lax, cock twitching and spurting cum all over the man. “Wha -”

“Sex pollen! I couldn’t resist figuring it out, senpai. Want some?” He shuts his eyes, and Skull laughs, and slim fingers investigate his over-stretched holes. “I think I like you like this, all pretty and limp and violated by my vines. I can feel everything through them, and you’re so hot and tight around them that I want to pull them out and see how deep into your body my fist will go.“ He whines, squirming and tensing around the three thick intruders into his guts and womb. ”But first, you taste ridiculously fertile, and Verde _and_ Fon-san have both already had you, so I think it’s my turn to make a mess of this -“ the vine that’s filled his cunt tenses and coils, and he does shriek as his prostate is half crushed between Skull’s vines, and the entrance to his womb pried open by a fine intruder. ”- I could scrape it out first, but I think watching you grow big and fat and heavy with three or more babies will be fun. It would mean we could keep you flat on your back in bed for _weeks_ , if not months. Wet and ready and needy and so bored when you didn’t have one of our cocks buried in your body …" 

He shivers, and Skull laughs.

“Oh, I think you want that, senpai. Perhaps I should fill you up with Cloud Flames, stitch you shut, and watch you _squirm_ in pleasure as you get bigger and bigger and bigger …” He opens his eyes as Skull, rather than continuing to taunt him, swallows his cock; he shrieks at the intense sensation of being embedded in tight, slick heat. And then Skull makes it worse by humming around his cock and directing the vines in his ass to fuck their way even deeper into his form. It drags another shriek from his lips, and then there’s one of the flowers in front of his face, and Skull is sucking hard and his back arches as he cums and gets a noseful of the pollen in the same moment. 

“Lackey?” 

“Need you nice and relaxed, senpai. I want to see just how much your body can take. Seeds here -” fingers trace his brutally stretched rim, “- and my cock here, as long as I can get you open enough for all of it to fit inside you. Otherwise, I’ll have to fuck your full ass, given Fon disintegrated its resistance …” He squeaks again, and Skull cackles, and he feels the vine in his ass bulge, even as the one in his slit withdraws. “… such a pretty, open _mess_ , senpai.” 

He arches and whines as the blunt head of the Cloud’s cock - thick and heavy and impossibly hot - presses at the Mist-born entrance to his body. It feels too big, like it can’t possibly fit, but he knows that it will, that he’s had the same thing said to him by a nervous partner, and yet he’d slid inside their body and revelled in it. 

“You’re doing really well, senpai. But that’s only the head, and given I want to fill you full of seeds, too - well, perhaps -” one of the vines in his ass withdraws and he whines in displeasure at the way it leaves him feeling open. Skull laughs and drags him down onto his cock and he shrieks again - and gods, lucky-Tsuna’s infectious - as he’s abruptly refilled and overfilled, cervix, suspiciously numb, stretched tight over the head of the Cloud’s cock. “- ah, that’s better. But you’ve still got half of it left to take, senpai.”

Skull’s hands grip his hips tight and he makes a wordless sound of pained pleasure as the tension inside him abruptly fails and Skull buries himself balls deep in his body. 

“There we go. Now I promised seeds, too, didn’t I? Hold still, this might hurt a bit, senpai.” Except he can’t hold still; the vine in his ass is wriggling and pulsing far too deep inside him to be entirely comfortable, and Skull’s over him, looking at him like he’s the last candybar in the shop. “So good, senpai. Now hold on, while I make this feel really, really good for _you_.”

Those are the last words he hears for a long, long while, as his body is stuffed full and his mind overwhelmed by the aching friction, and the unnatural tugs deep in his gut and in his womb and then there’s Fon alongside them both, and the vine in his ass is gone, and he shrieks yet again as he’s impaled on two cocks, and the seeds have him so full, so needy; it feels like they’re leaking more of the pollen into him.

“Oh they are, senpai. I had to make the vines bloom after all, and this way you’re enjoying it _all_.”

“You’re a pretty mess, Reborn. Swollen and limp and desperate for sex. I bet we could fuck your cock and you’d enjoy its ruination, wouldn’t you?” He makes a mou of protest as Skull withdraws slightly and sits up enough to finger his limp cock thoughtfully. 

“What were you thinking, Fon-san?”

“Shove one of those vines into his pretty cock, and fill his bladder full of seeds too.”

“You have the _best_ ideas, Fon.” He eyes Skull warily as the Cloud rests a single seed in the opening at the tip of his cock and then takes a breath, and _shrieks_ as it abruptly grows into and around his cock head. He arches his back and begs as it keeps growing, lengthening and thickening and working its way deeper as the other two men hold him between them. “I think senpai likes it, too. Feel the way his body’s begging for more, Fon …”

He writhes and moans and damns his own body as he realises he’s cumming, and that the vine growing down the length of his cock feels _good_.

“Mmm. Nearly there, senpai. Deep breath -” There’s an uncomfortable stretch and then a burst of deep intense pleasure and more of that damn pollen - fuck he’s already starting to recognise the way it feels, and he suspects Skull likes that, likes the fact that he isn’t fighting it and is content to be fucked in a myriad of ways - fills his bladder, and it throbs and that wasn’t supposed to be a sexy sensation, damn it. But it was, and the smooth spheres that rapidly fill his newly sensitive bladder were too much for him, and he passed out for long enough for Skull to remove the plant and be grinning at him again when he reopens his eyes. “- it’s going to be so much fun watching you expel all of the seeds I’ve planted in you, senpai. If you’re lazy about it, they’ll just start growing and flowering and you’ll never leave our bed.”

“It’s a very tempting idea, isn’t it, Reborn; you could just lay here and be serviced and pleasured and _pampered_ , your only job to give us pleasure and children, -” Fon murmurs in his ear, heavy River Flames twined in every word. “- fat and lazy and gorgeous in your neediness.” Lassitude sinks into his system with the word, lazy Flames curling past his defences, silencing the need for chaos, for action and making the bed seem like a good choice. “But you’d get bored eventually, and then where would we be. So one more round of being fucked, Earth-mine, and then we’ll watch you suffer Skull’s seeds and reward you either way. How does having your cock fucked sound?”

“Impossible -”

“Oh, senpai. That sounds like a challenge. You do realise the seeds in you are all about this big?” Skull makes a circle with finger and thumb, and he shudders as Fon presses a hand to his pubic mound, making the seeds shift. “After that, well, making use of your cock as a sleeve to fuck is going to be easy. Your Flames are going to have so much work to do tonight, and it’s going to be _amazing_ to see you so wrecked.”

“Your womb is full, the sparks in there protected; your ass is full, and now your bladder; shall we fill your stomach and throat, too, Reborn?” He shakes his head, and Fon sighs, and then nips his ear. “Then we take our pleasure in your stuffed holes, and once that’s down, move you to the shower to see how much of a mess we can make emptying everything back out of you. Skull and I will have to take turns fisting you to get all the seeds out, as you don’t want to be our permanent bed slave.” He groans at the idea of being held up in the shower and one of his own feeling around in his gut - not to make him cum more, though he bet it would given the two demons fucking him, but to remove hen’s egg size seeds …

He’s hauled upright, pressed between Fon and Skull, some of his weight still held by the vines that had been curled around his limbs and the two of them fuck him insensate again, the seeds, some of which have to be growing and flowering, giving the ebb and flow of the pollen pleasure and the way he can feel himself stretching still further - “It’s a good job they’re just sparks at this stage, senpai; we may have overdone things just a little …”

He’s carried through to the bathroom and coaxed under the warm water, and enough pressure to make him _squirm_ applied to his abdomen and the seeds pour from his body, coating the bottom of the shower until Fon starts to disintegrate them with his Flames. His belly softens and flattens, apart from the bulge that’s his overstuffed bladder, and Skull hums mischievously, kneeling under the water, and kissing the tip of his cock. “Feel free to scream, senpai. I’m going to suck you, and fist you to get the missing seeds out. It’s going to be _fun_.” He swallows as he realises what Skull’s planning to do to get the seeds out of his bladder. “I can suck a tennis ball through a hosepipe, senpai. You’ll enjoy it, I swear …”

He shrieks as Skull plunges his entire hand into his ass without any more preparation, more in surprise than pain, and then he goes slack in Fon’s grasp as the Cloud sucks. Hard. Too hard; one of the seeds starts to shift, and there are knuckles rubbing against his bruised and swollen prostate and he arches and protests as his body tries and fails to cum again, and Skull redoubles the suction and the seed makes its slow progress up the length of his cock. It hurts, but in the sort of way that promises more pleasure when it’s done, and he remembers Fon’s threat about fucking his cock when they were done, and fuck, they’d gotten inside his head if he was thinking that sort of appealed? He could fix everything they’d broken to make it doable _later_. 

He shrieks again as the seed pops out of the tip of his cock, and Skull tongues the violated hole, shoving a good inch of his tongue into it, and punches deeper at the same time, fingers pushing around the bend in his gut. It feels awful, and perverse and wierdly pleasurable, and Skull keeps shoving his arm into him and sucking and it’s the best and worst sex he’s ever had simultaneously. The hand withdraws, eventually, and that hurts and feels incredible, too, because Skull’s fist’s clenched around a pair of seeds from his high colon and it had hurt having those dug out of him, and his poor hole hadn’t given up entirely so it had tried to resist the withdrawal, the same way his cock had tried to resist the suction Skull was applying to it -

“Nearly done, senpai. I think Fon should fuck your cock for this next bit, as a reward and to distract you from the fact I’ve got to force you to dilate enough for my fist up front, too -” he shakes his head vigorously, gods, he’d assisted with childbirth and the idea of his cervix being dilated, “- senpai, it’s already been fullly dilated around the head of my cock and it hasn’t hurt yet, has it? One of the seeds took almost an hour ago and flowered inside your womb, and unless you want to spend your entire pregnancy having bouts of being so out of it on sex pollen you make Dino look dominant, I have to get it and the seeds it made out. There’s too much risk to the sparks to let Fon burn it out -”

He whines, but doesn’t resist being manhandled into turning around or flinch from watching when Fon presses the tips of their cocks together - his uretha protests, but swallows the new intruder surprisingly easily, and Fon hums in pleasure as he eases the entire length of his slender-but-long cock inside his, bottoming out inside his body again. “Imagine what Verde would think if you saw you like this, Reborn; he’d get _ideas_ , and you’d find yourself put through a battery of tests, dilators in every hole and machines, too, to test exactly where your limits were, and then methodically push you past them so you were left our broken sex doll, and then he’d fix you up and start all over again until it was your new normal -”

He shudders at the thought - but it’s a good shudder, and his Sun Flames were already starting to close his gut back up and flush out the lingering pollen and lube - of Verde forcing his body to accept more and more in a ruthlessly methodical fashion, contemplates being attached to a machine designed to push his limits, a mechanical cock pushing into every available hole, pleasure burning him out until he has no desire to do anything other than be fucked. It’s disturbingly hot, even when his brain presents the idea of an over-size dildo and his cock and a fucking machine - and gods, there must be so much of the pollen in his system still. His cock’s limp, puffy, and Fon squeezes and fucks it, the head of his cock catching at some sort of exhausted rim inside his body, and Skull tongue fucks his ass and forces his hand into his slit, and it’s too much, his conscious mind floating in and out on waves of pleasure and pain as the last of the seeds is drawn out of his body and Fon fills him with so much cum it spurts out around his cock, and then withdraws and plays with the loose open hole into his body.

“It would be easy to whittle something to keep you like this, Reborn. It felt incredible doing that to you; it could become a new kink of mine.”

“An occasional treat, Fon-san. But I have no objection to using those seeds on our pretty Earth again. Or on our Glacier; that could be fun. And you liked them a _lot_ when I used them on you before we came back. Especially _that_ one -” Skull withdraws his hand, and his Flames flow into the empty space, and he sighs in relief. “- one more orgasm, senpai. It’s only fair I get to play with your cock, too. It should still be nice and tight for me.”

He whines in his throat, but Skull is insistent, crowds him back against Fon who supports his limp form and he shakes his head in futile refusal when he sees just how big Skull’s actual cock is; his own is loose, limp, broken, sensitive, so sensitive that he can barely cope with it being touched, but Skull insists and he shivers and shudders through a series of dry orgasms that originate somewhere inside his own head as he’s violated and it’s heaven and hell, and he’s going to get his revenge eventually. Probably. Maybe. Once he’s done enjoying his own ruination.

**Author's Note:**

> None of these scenes are actually canonical for the main fic; they're AU snippets that I'm using to sate my need for porn rather than inserting it unnecessarily into the main fic.


End file.
